Humilau High
by Your Broski
Summary: Welcome to Humilau High! Follows the Battling Team of the high school in and out of the stadium Hilarity, antics, and Pokémon ensue. Barely, if any time in the classroom. SYOC. Don't need OC's at the moment.
1. Intro-OC Form

_Dear _ , _

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Humilau High. It is important that you read the enclosed material. It contains information to help you in your boarding on campus. You need to indicate whether you accept this offer within the next four weeks. _

_Here at Humilau High we take pride in building champions inside and outside of the classroom. With all of our athletic programs ranked in the Top 15 of all the regions, our students constantly demonstrate what it takes to be the best. We would love to have you join us and become a champion yourself. _

_If you have problems or concerns please notify us as soon as possible. We look forward to having you with us._

_Sincerely, _

_Dirk Fisher_

_Director of Admissions_

_._

A huge grin spread across the accepted student's face as his eyes beamed at the letter. He set the letter aside and quickly flipped through the other enclosed papers. There was one regarding the boarding on campus, he set that aside for now as well. The one he was interested in was the athletics page. The Humilau Hurricanes were well known throughout every region for their dominance in all its athletic teams: Battling, Extreme Racing, and Contest teams. They were always finishing in the top of their district and had several Region Championships, and a few World Championship titles.

Their Pokémon Battling team was arguably the best in all of Unova, but after last season's disappointing World semi-final loss, they had lost a few great seniors. The Extreme Race team, where the competitors put their Pokémon in a leash and collar and have them pull them on a skateboard while carrying around a toy Pokémon egg won the Unova Region Championship this past year. And the Contest team was always making a Top 5 finish in the region.

The accepted student immediately dashed downstairs to tell his parents that he had been accepted to his dream school, and after he eagerly awaited the good times and journey that awaited him.

* * *

**AN: This is a submit an OC fic. The form is below. If you're interested in filling out the form submit it via PM, NOT review. I'll accept several OC's for this, until the Battling team is full. So I know you read this and didn't just see the SYOC and submit one, include "Smell ya later" somewhere in your form xD The main focus will be on the Battling team and their season and antics out of the stadium. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and I look forward to reading your characters :D**

**Spots open for the team: (15 total, I'm going to have 2 juniors and 1 senior – might change total to avoid too many characters)**

**Freshmen: 4**

**Sophmores: 4**

**Juniors: 2 **

**Seniors: 2**

* * *

OC Form: (I know it's a bit long, but you know how it is. You can delete these parentheses when you fill it out if you want)

-Name: (with a nickname if they have one)

-Gender:

-Age/Grade: (14-18/freshman to senior)

-Were they recruited or a walk-on for the Battling Team: (it is very rare for walk-ons)

-Sports mentality: (What is your OC like on a sports team? Are they about themselves or a team player?)

-Hometown/Region: (can be from any game/anime episode)

-Appearance: (Go wild with this if you want, "odd" hair colors welcome:: include height, eye color/shape, skin tone, body build, hair color and style, any miscellaneous birth marks, scars, etc.)

-Clothing: (include everyday wear for the 4 seasons)

-Personality: (be most detailed on this)

-Love interest: (put yes or no if interested, if yes put a small description)

-Activities/Things they like:

-Activities/Things they dislike:

-Goals: (what are their plans beyond high school? Examples: gym leader, breeder, etc.)

-Pokemon Team: (Must have 3, an optional 4th as backup. No nicknames please. include gender, move-set up to 6, and personality. No legendaries and no shinies unless you provide a great story to go with it. Try to avoid over-used ones and psuedos. Make them appropriate to your character's age. Avoid fully evolved if a freshman or sophmore)

-Anything you can think of that you feel is important:


	2. Orientation Hunting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character's and ideas.  
**

* * *

"Good morning Unova! You're listening to Spike's Sports in the Morning. We've got a great show lined up for you today, we've got the notorious Coach Barkley, head coach of the Humilau High Hurricanes, on the phone, and later we've got Extreme Racing legend Simon "Digger" Bell, and after that a pre-season outlook for Battling and Extreme Race teams of local schools...

Coach Marshall Barkley, you're on the air. How are you doing today coach?"

"I'm good Spike, and thanks for having me on."

"So here you are, ranked #9 pre-season in the world after a very disappointing loss in the World Semi-finals last year. Despite the ranking, some are saying that you're washed up, your time coaching might be near its end-"

"First off, the ranking doesn't give us enough credit. Second, any of the pricks writing me off can go choke," Barkley interrupted.

"Well Marshall, some are saying that the ranking is too high. Last season, your team got swept in its last round AND you lost 5 seniors, people think you don't have it in you anymore. I personally think that there's a chance you might not win any titles this year."

"It shows that we have some rebuilding to do, but what the hell's your problem today Spike? Is it because I made out with your sister at the PWT?" Barkley retorted.

Sounding flustered, "That wasn't my sister, that was my wife. And you better believe it."

* * *

Humilau High, a beautiful campus located right next to the beaches of the city, was beginning to show activity again since the end of the previous school year one month earlier. Student-athletes were starting to show up to move back in on campus in the dorms, as well as freshmen showing up for the first orientation of the summer. The new students would enter campus at the Campus Center, behind that are the academic buildings in a row, on the far right the five tall dorm buildings could be seen, on the far left the Library and Recreational Center are visible, and behind the academic buildings is the three practice fields, and beyond those, right by the beach is the towering Arena. And on the other side of the Arena is the beautiful golden beaches of Humilau City, littered with beach chairs, umbrellas, volleyball nets, fire pits, and dunes, that stretch throughout the whole city until they hit the docks. A fourth practice field is also located here.

Over at the athletics dorm, a freshman recruit of the Battling team just finished unpacking all his stuff in his room. He looked at his athletic 6-foot frame in the mirror, wearing his usual plain t-shirt and jeans, making sure his short blonde hair was spiked back just right. He thought to himself, 'lookin' good' as he put his runners back on, stepping outside his room to meet the other freshmen athletes. He knocked on the door across from his. Several seconds later the door opened and a much shorter, scrawny guy opened it. He had a blank stare on his face, his coal-black hair covering one of his half-closed sea green eyes and going just past his neck. He had on a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Hey, how's it going, I'm Tommy Stone," the first said, stretching his arm out to shake the other's hand, with his natural grin on.

The other didn't move an inch, "Karim Nuri," he said, staring at Tommy's pale blue eyes blankly.

Tommy was unaffected by the denied handshake, putting his arm down. "It's nice to meet you Karim, I'm a recruit for the Battling team, how about you?"

"Same," was all he got in response. Tommy started to talk about the upcoming tryouts but Karim closed the door saying, "See you at practice."

"Alright, see ya man, nice to meet you," Tommy 'I guess he's a Pokémon person, not a people person,' Tommy thought to himself, deciding to go up a floor, hoping for it to be a girls' floor.

Meanwhile, over in the Campus Center, a senior, junior, and sophomore of the Battling team were huddled in a hallway. The junior and sophomore looked as if they had just came from hunting, one wearing bright orange camouflage pants and t-shirt with a black nylon vest and the other wearing bright orange rain pants and a fisher's hat. "Tyler, what are you two wearing?" the senior asked, donning a black suit and holding a clipboard.

"It's so the other hunters don't shoot us, Eric, duhh," the tallest of the three spoke, Tyler. He was around 5'10 with a muscular, tanned frame and very short dark blonde hair spiked all over. "Listen up Barry, it's our _mission_to try to get good trainers to join the team. Coach's orders."

"Yes Tyler, yes!" the shortest yelled. Barry had dark brown skin and a shaved head.

"When did he say that? The team is full, but if anything Coach might pick up a walk-on or two for back-up," Eric replied.

"Well aren't you Mr. Know-it-all," Tyler retorted.

"I am the team manager for a reason," Eric laughed. "I'll be in the Arena," he said, walking away.

"Let's go Barry," the two of them walked to the lobby, where the Dean, Dirk Fisher, was greeting students and several upperclassmen were ready to give tours. They stood next to the Dean, with their arms behind their back looking like bodyguards. The incoming freshmen would shake the Dean's hand and show him their Pokémon. One of the freshmen had a Chandelure and Tyler pushed Barry in the back, "Go Barry!" Barry jumped forward, stepping in front of the upperclassman and taking the freshman on his and Tyler's "tour". A few freshmen later and a Gible showed up. Tyler rushed forward, easily shouldering the other junior out of his way.

He took the startled freshmen straight to the three practice fields in front of the Arena. Each of them marked with white paint outlining the classic look of a Pokemon competition: two boxes for the trainers to stand in, and two large boxes for the Pokemon to fight in, with a circle in the middle. There were two plain grass fields and one field was a giant pool surrounded by cement with several large platforms randomly placed on top of the water. Off to the side of one of the grass fields were small, medium, and large sized push sleds and three sized agility ladders. He then led the freshman into the arena, bringing him up into the stands.

On the way up, Barry was walking down, shaking his head with a disappointed look on his face. Tyler put his hand on his shoulder saying, "I know Barry, it's tough. Let her go, she's not good enough for you." Barry said thanks to Tyler before heading back to the Campus Center.

"Um, is that the tour? How do I get back?" Barry's freshman said. Tyler just hung his head and pointed in the direction of the CC. He walked up some more steps, sitting in the row behind Eric.

"Gible," was all he said, leaving the freshman, looking confused, as he walked out. 'Rick will get him, no one can resist the suit' he thought to himself, walking out confidently, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**AN: Karim Nuri is the OC of Nightfall00 and Thomas "Tommy" Stone is the OC of Munamana.**

**Well here's the first chapter! Got it out a little sooner than I expected, not that there's anything wrong with that haha. Let me know what you think! Next chapter featuring more OC's and the Battling team tryouts and more. If any of you caught the anime reference I put in here, then yay xD**

**One last thing, my buddy is writing his first fic titled "A Shot in the Dark", it's a SYOC as well about human/pokemon "mutants/superheroes" (if you will) so go check it out if you'd like! His pen name is Jarl Josef Windcaller**


	3. Coach Barkley

**Disclaimer: same as on Chapter 2**

* * *

"All right ladies, here's how we're gonna do this. You're gonna do splits, you're gonna do flips, me and you are going to fly, and you four will catch us," the captain of the cheerleading team said to the large group of girls trying out for the cheerleading squad. Many of them wearing short-shorts and tank tops on the scorching summer day.

"You're telling me that you guys practice right next to each other _every day_?" Tommy asked to a slightly shorter member of the Battling team, he and several other male teammates standing on the grass practice field, watching the cheerleaders doing their practice on the other grass field.

"Yea man, it's great. You must be a freshman, I've never seen you before, I'm Coli-," the 17 year old Senior started. He had on a black baseball hat, athletic shorts, and a blue t-shirt.

"More like _awesome_," Tyler butted in, standing off to the side next to Barry, Barry copying the way Tyler was standing, arms folded across his chest.

"Yea, that too. Anyway, I'm Colin Campo," he said, shaking Tommy's hand. Colin had light brown skin and dark brown eyes and buzz-cut hair.

"Hey Colin, what time is it?" someone asked from his other side.

He checked his watch, "It's 2:58pm Freddie, 2 minutes til we start."

"Aren't you a little hot man? I'm Tommy by the way," he asked Freddie, looking at his red turtleneck under a black leather jacket and tan jeans.

"Nope, I run cold, this is perfect for me," Freddie replied, pulling his brown hair to the side. He was almost the same height as Tommy and had bright blue eyes.

"You know what else is going to be perfect? This team," Tyler said smirking, "You know why?"

"Because we're-" Colin cut off his reply as he 'whewed' at several of the cheerleaders who did the splits at the same time, a few of the other guys commenting to themselves quietly in admiration.

"Hey frosh, who's the other frosh?" Tyler said, nodding his head towards Karim, who was sitting down next to his Spoink off to the side.

"Oh I met him earlier today, that's Karim. From what I saw of him, he's not the most social guy," Tommy replied.

"What's Coach doing recruiting loners for the team?" Tyler snorted. His Pokégear beeped in his pocket and he took it out, checking it.

"He's all alone," Barry added, stating the obvious, his usual.

Over on the sidelines of the field, most of the girls were sitting. Some grooming or talking to their Pokémon. One girl, a junior, was going around to all the potential walk-ons and freshmen, introducing herself. She had on a pink sundress and gold gladiator sandals, her long aquamarine-blue hair in a high ponytail. "Hi there, I'm Megan Bower," she said happily, greeting a newbie, who introduced herself as well, complimenting Megan's large almond shaped emerald green eyes.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Tyler yelled to everyone, he quickly walked over to the girls, "Chat time's over ladies, we're going in to the stadium." All the members of the team and newbies got up, some of the guys reluctant to go because the cheerleaders were holding their attention well. Tyler walked over to Tommy, putting his arm around his shoulders. "Hey man, what's the haps?"

"Just going to the arena..."

"Oh, good. Well, just a fair warning, we do haze freshmen. WAM! See?" At 'wam' Tyler yanked Tommy's jeans down and ran away laughing.

"Booyah!" Barry chimed in, getting close to Tommy, who pulled his jeans back up, then joining Tyler.

"Wha- Who is that guy? And what's with the black guy?" Tommy asked Colin who was standing next to him.

"That's Tyler and Barry. Last year when Barry was a freshman he viewed Tyler as his idol pretty much," he said.

"Man, now your pants are all dirty. Candy anyone?" Freddie asked from the side, holding out a bag of gummies.

"Nah, I'm good. And Tyler is?" Tommy asked.

"He's a junior. And team captain," Colin replied, he and Freddie continuing the walk, Tommy freezing up for a second then following.

Everyone followed Tyler into the giant stadium. They walked through the tunnel-like hallways where fans would be pressed wall-to-wall and all the snack bars and merchandise vendors would normally be busy serving fans, but now it was silent and lifeless and their footsteps echoed. They went into a 'authorized personnel only' door and walked down several flights of stairs into a dimly lit hallway. It was pointed out that the men's and women's locker rooms, as well as trainer's office, were right here. They rounded a corner and continued walking, the hallway growing brighter and brighter, one slight turn later and the sun beamed brightly ahead. The sun was soon in their eyes and after a little adjusting realized that they were walking out onto the official field of the arena.

The freshmen's eyes were radiant with awe as they took in the scene. The arena looked big from the outside, but standing on the field itself, the grass perfectly sculptured and weed-free, and looking up to the stands, it was massive. Empty gray rows piled on top of one another, reaching all the way to the top of the arena, a press box was directly above them, giant unlit TV monitors where the score and replays were shown were to the left and right, about three-quarters the way up, and large bunches of lights were scattered around the very top wall of the arena. The returning students always enjoyed that first step onto the field, but it was something they were accustomed to.

"Glad you all could make it, huddle up over here," one of the coaches called from the middle of the battle field, standing with several others around him. The group assembled in front of the five member coaching staff, some taking a knee.

"As you all should know, but if for some weird reason you don't, I'm Marshall Barkley, your head coach. This will begin my ninth season here as head coach. Over to my right is your assistant coach, Kent Sanders, then there's your athletic trainer, Kevin Barrett. And to my left is your other assistant coach Lesley Michaels, and the athletic director of the school Daniel Bell. And amongst you is Eric, he's a senior and the student manager of the team," he pointed to each member as he introduced them. Marshall was wearing his usual coaching attire: khaki pants, brown leather shoes, a blue polo with the HHH logo, and a blue athletic jacket with orange stripes down the sleeves, also with the logo. He had brown hair with small hints of gray and brown eyes.

"Now, to begin tryouts, I'd like to say something that's always been stuck in my mind. Once upon a time, some weak, pathetic pussy coined the phrase 'winning isn't everything'," Coach Barkley began.

"HA HA HA, yea...some _moron_," Tyler said while laughing heavily.

"Thank you Tyler. Well, for most people at most schools, that pussy was correct. But not here. Humilau High has won eleven World championships, four under my coaching, and nineteen Unova championships, seven under my coaching," he gestured his hand at the plethora of blue and orange banners hanging on one end of the arena,

"Last year we made it to the World semi-finals, and the year before we were the World champions. And ladies and gentlemen... we don't just beat our opponents, we destroy them. We make them wish they had never set foot in a Pokemon stadium or field ever. And we never, _**ever**_, lose on _**this**_ field. Humilau High currently has the longest consecutive home game winning streak set at 66... and I _**don't **_intend to have that end anytime soon. Now that you know that this isn't some limp fish operation, let's go back to the practice fields and put in some work," Coach Marshall finished. He and the coaching staff began leading the way back to the fields.

"Coach, we're short one person," Eric said showing Coach Marshall his clipboard.

"Who is it?"

"Kirk Lazarus."

"My top recruit? You'd better find him Eric, you'd better find him now!" he said sternly, pointing at Eric's chest, and continued on his way.

"Yes Coach," Eric stepped to the side and took out his Pokégear to contact the absent freshman.

* * *

**AN: And that's Chapter 3! Another quick update because I had nothing better to be doing haha. I hope you all enjoyed it, I sure did. Let me know what you think :) There's a lot of OC's to be seen, so if yours hasn't made an appearance yet, just wait, they all will, I'd rather not OC-bomb you guys xD The next chapters will be much longer than these first ones**

**OC's: Colin Campo belongs to CaptainPrice, Frederick "Freddie" Viceman belongs to Moth's Aflame, and Megan Samantha Bower belongs to Fizzy Starburst**


	4. A Rivalry is Born

**Disclaimer: same as on Chapter 2**

* * *

"Coach before we begin can I pass out cupcakes I made this morning to everyone?" a guy on the team whose silver medium length hair was combed in a surfer hairstyle with some cerulean blue streaks and golden highlights asked Barkley. He was wearing his usual: an orange short sleeve shirt over a yellow long sleeve shirt, white jeans shorts, and yellow sneakers.

Coach Barkley stopped and turned slowly to look at the young 15 year old junior, with a look of dissatisfaction on his face, "Shane. What have I told you about your sweets? Nobody wants them right before practice." Shane's light blue-green eyes frowned at the statement, the smile on his face never fading. Shane's about 5'2 with a swimmer's build.

"Um yes we do Coach," Freddie piped up, tossing his finished bag of candy away. Shane perked back up hearing this.

Barkley stopped walking again, "Haven't you eaten enough sugar already Viceman ([Freddie])?... Alright fine, but just the trainers trying out."

"Probably not, Coach," Freddie replied. Shane did a small fist-pump before rushing over to the sideline bench, uncovering his plastic trays with freshly baked cupcakes in them. The rest of the group arrived at the practice fields, awaiting the coaches' next commands.

"Introduce yourselves to everyone while we handle some business before we begin," Coach Lesley said to everyone, turning to Barkley who was staring at Eric with a 'Well?' look on his face.

Shane approached a freshman recruit who was wearing a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jean shorts and black flip flops. She was about two to three inches taller than he, looking into her dark blue eyes with hints of gray around the irises, "Cupcake?" She held out a hand and shook her head, her straight, rich, dark chestnut colored hair to her waist with small ringlets towards the bottom swaying. "Oh are you a recruit?" she nodded. "Are you shy or something?" She shook her head no. "Do you.. talk?" Another head shake no. "Oh, well, alright then, nice to meet you..." she typed on her Pokégear the name 'River', "River," he smiled at her and then moved to the next freshman. In his mind thinking, 'wait til Tyler meets her...'

Coach Barkley pulled Eric aside, grabbing him by the collar of his suit. "Why is it the first day of tryouts, and my TOP recruit. ISN'T. HERE. You were in charge of-"

"Coach, he's walking out now-" Eric said, straining, motioning his head to the left. Barkley looked left and let go of Eric's suit coat, smiling. At that moment, loud rap music, "Mercy" ([by Kanye West, Big Sean, & 2Chainz]), started playing, coming from the direction towards the arena. The other coaches looked as well, different facial expressions appearing on each.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at the sound of the music coming from a small speaker hooked to the recruit's belt. "Showtime baby," he said to himself. He raised one arm into the air pointing up to the sky while bobbing his head to the beat. He brought his arm down and began walking with a certain cocky-like swagger toward the coaches. He was shirtless, wearing a red snap back hat, green camouflage cargo shorts that sagged a tiny bit showing a small bit of his boxers, and white Nike sneakers. Around his neck appeared to be gym badges on ribbons from the Kanto region that clanged together as he walked, there were six of them. He was tall, standing at 6 feet with very muscular build. He had bright blue eyes, medium length brown hair that rested down towards his eyes.

As he got to the coaches he lightly smacked the athletic director, Daniel Bell, on the ass, saying, "Sup coach," as Bell jumped in surprise. He continued past them until he was in front of most of the other trainers. He stopped and raised his arm in the air again, bobbing his head again to the beat.

"Who the hell is that?" Tyler asked to Barry, who shrugged, "And why doesn't Coach let the rest of us go shirtless to practice?" sounding disappointed.

"Everyone, this is Kirk Lazarus from Vermilion City," Coach Barkley announced, sounding pleased. He walked over to the other coaches and started talking about the plans for the day and looking over the new recruits' files.

Kirk walked over to some of the girls, where Megan and Shane were talking amongst them. "Hey baby, what's your name?" he asked Megan, giving her a quick head tilt up, some of his muscles flexing as he talked.

"I'm Megan Bower! And you're Kir-"

"That's a pretty name you got there, just like your hair," he said, reaching to stroke the aquamarine blue.

Over on the side Tyler was looking at the interaction with disgust on his face. "I hate him. Who is this guy?" he asked Barry, shaking his head.

Megan quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it down, "Ah ah! _Don't._ Touch the hair."

"Feisty, I like tha-" Kirk started, but at that moment Tyler walked over and pressed the Off button on his speaker, making Kirk look down in disgust.

"Hey, beach boy, why don't you go back into the locker room and put on some real clothes," Tyler stated.

Kirk snorted, looking at Tyler's muscle-hugging black t-shirt, red, teal, and white board shorts, and black and teal sneakers, "These _**are**_ clothes, Oscar tha G," he turned his music back on and turned towards Megan again.

Tyler glared at Kirk, shutting his music off again, his voice growing slightly higher-pitched, "I'm sorry what did you call me?"

"Oscar, from Sesame Street, man," Shane helped, Tyler's eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I'm your team captain," he said sternly.

"My team don't have a captain, actually," Kirk snorted.

"Oh really? Well try this one on for size. Take a lap."

"You take a lap!"

"Guys, chill-" Shane tried.

Tyler's voice higher pitched again, "You take a lap! .. Or three!"

"If I take three laps I might as well run all the way back to the dorms."

"Maybe you should! That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"No Tyler! Kirk it's-" Megan started.

"Fine then! Peace out homie!" Kirk said upset before turning around and start walking away, Megan following him.

Tyler put a hand in the air with a peace sign, "Peace out... peace out you, you too homie. Hah!" he said awkwardly looking at Barry with a smirk.

"Woah woah woah," Coach Barkley said, raising his hands up and stepping in Kirk's way, "what's the problem?"

"Tyler was just... being Tyler," Megan said.

"That dude tried to tell me I ain't dressed!" Kirk said looking down at his shorts as if it were obvious.

"Kirk, relax. Take a deep breath, look at me. Kirk, take a deep breath. Good. Now go in the locker room and put your shirt on and get back out here. We're about to start," Barkley said while smiling. Kirk winked at Megan before walking towards the locker room in the arena to change.

"Alright! Listen up!... I'm going to run this like a usual practice. We begin every practice with a circuit, so everyone release your Pokémon. Lesley, go ahead and explain to them about the league real fast," Coach Barkley began, gaining everyone's attention quickly.

As the students released their Pokémon, "Thank you Marshall. I'm Lesley Michaels, I've been here for the nine years Marshall has. To start off, I'll tell those of you who don't know what the league defines as a match. It's important that you know this. A trainer battle is all three of a trainer's Pokémon against another, and a match is made up of individual trainer battles. You will lose the battle if any two of the following three happen: you withdraw your Pokémon, if your Pokémon becomes too weak or faints, or if your Pokémon refuses to battle. The high school league does eight trainer battles per match, meaning we have to win five. If we tie, the next trainer is sudden death, best Pokémon versus best Pokémon. So the spots to start on this team are very competitive. We can only start our best eight, but we keep the next best seven as reserves," Lesley stated.

"And our starting lineup changes from week to week. Ok, here's how this is going to work. The station to the left we'll do agility and power drills. Over here to the right we do speed and endurance. The third station is rest. We go for ten minutes in each station, rotate, ten minutes, rotate, and so on. Three rotations is a set. We do two sets before moving on. If your Pokémon screws up, _**you **_take a lap, around all three fields here. The goal of practice is to get your Pokémon to their full potential for battle. Let's get started then, Sanders split 'em up," Barkley said clapping his hands together.

"Seniors, which do you want to begin with?" Coach Sanders asked. The three seniors all replied with 'speed and endurance'. Sanders sent them over and then addressed the others, "Juniors and sophomores can start with agility and power. And freshmen and everyone trying out wait here. Let's go!"

* * *

**AN: Well, Day 1 of tryouts is going to take up 3 chapters xD After Day 1 is complete I'll probably skip to the end of tryouts, where I have some great stuff planned already. **

**Your guys' reviews are amazing. I LOVE reading them. They make me smile. And write quicker hahaha**

**OC's: (note: I chose OC's randomly to introduce that fit the plot best, I have 5 more to introduce so if your OC wasn't in this chapter they WILL be introduced in the next or possibly one after so hang on :D , with the exception of those I told would be used as the rival school's trainers. Rivals!? What? Dun dun dunnnn). **

**Shane Sanders is the OC of JJun, River Hemingway is the OC of Ariesbird, Kirk Lazarus is the OC of my buddy in real life (on here: Jarl Josef Windcaller), **


	5. A Billion Dollars

**Disclaimer: same as on Chapter 2**

* * *

"Glad you made it back, Kirk," Coach Barkley said, Kirk now wearing a black tank top, "Tommy, River, and Karim, come over here, I'd like to talk to you." The three freshmen obeyed, standing in a line in front of their new coach. "So here's the deal, you're my four recruits this year. Your spots on the team are guaranteed, but if something's changed since I met with each of you last, remember I can take away your scholarships as easy as I gave them to you... no pressure. Understood?" Barkley grinned smugly, then winked.

The three guys all said 'yes Coach', River nodded. "Good, now give the rest of the team a challenge during the next week, and shut up any people trying to walk-on. Oh, and this is River Hemingway. She prefers not to talk, but she sure can talk in the stadium, right River?" She nodded again, giving a small smile.

Over at the speed and endurance station, "Tyler what are you doing here? You're not a senior," said one of the 3 seniors with an average body build and lightly tanned skin said, his long wild black hair blowing in the wind, touching the base of his neck.

"Oh that's right, I'm team captain, and I practice with whoever, Harper" Tyler retorted, barely looking up into the 6'1 Harper's deep-set dark brown eyes. Harper had on fingerless gloves, skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and a shirt with its collar popped.

"You only make it a point to say it as often as possible," the third senior said, a girl with wavy, raven colored hair in a simple braid that goes down to the middle of her back, her dark blue and ice blue different-colored, slanted eyes staring at Tyler with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm just messing dude, chill," Harper laughed

"Tyler you practiced with the upperclassmen all last year too, remember?" Colin pointed out.

"Well yea, I-" Tyler was cut off by Coach Barkley's whistle blowing, saying for everyone to get going.

"Saved by the bell?" the girl joked, her pale 5'8 and athletic frame walking past Tyler. He glanced at her left shoulder, his face pulling back, seeing her twisted scars.

"Nyx always gives me the chills bro beans," Tyler said to Colin and Harper. Nyx, short for Nithranyx was wearing a teal shrug over a black tank top, dark gray tight-fitting pants, and knee-high boots.

"I saw that Kirk guy giving you a hard time earlier, you're seriously not going to let a freshman give you shit are you?" Harper asked.

"Ohhh no, Kirk doesn't know what I already have planned for him," Tyler gave an evil smirk as Coach Lesley walked over to their group.

"Alright seniors, you guys know the drill. We're going to start your Pokémon off with sprints, line them up!" Lesley exclaimed, holding her whistle up to her mouth waiting for their Pokémon to line up on the end line of the practice field. The four trainers didn't have to tell their Pokémon what to do, being accustomed to it after the years of it. As Lesley blew her whistle, their Pokémon ran, or flew, into action, pushing themselves to try to get faster, which was the goal of this part of practice. The Pokémon went to a certain spot designated each time by Coach Lesley and then back. They did several short sprints and a few longer/full field sprints with very short breaks in between.

Over at the agility and power station, Coach Sanders had the juniors and sophomores have their Pokémon weave in and out of pads on the ground and then attack a practice dummy at the end, or hoops in the air for the flying/levitating ones. After several repetitions of this, their Pokémon would go through appropriately sized agility ladders. And lastly, a few at a time would tackle and push against different-sized, heavy push sleds.

"So like, when I get in the zone man, ooo, I'm like a comet, an enigma, unstoppable. You know what I'm sayin'?" Kirk said to Tommy over on the sidelines where the rest of the freshmen and newbies were eagerly, and some anxiously, waiting for Coach Barkley to blow the whistle for the rotation.

"Yea, I feel that. Who's your Pokémon? I got Scyther, Houndour, and Croconaw," Tommy replied, gesturing behind him to his three.

"I ain't showin the goods til it's battle time," Kirk said, crossing his arms.

"Kirk, get your Pokémon out and ready, it's about time to rotate!" Barkley yelled from the side.

Kirk shrugged with a half-smile, "Ain't nothin', but a thang," letting out his three Pokémon. An Eevee, Charmeleon, and Larvitar appeared next to him.

"Nice! You got a Larvitar!?"

"Aw hell yeeah! Got him at-" right then Barkley blew his whistle, spinning his wrist in the air, signifying the rotation. The seniors and Tyler went to the agility and power station, the juniors and sophomores went to break, and the freshmen and newbies went to the speed and endurance.

Kirk, Tommy, Karim, and River all lined up next to each other, their respective Pokémon in front of them ready to go. Some of those trying to walk-on to the team were having trouble getting their Pokémon set, to which Barkley just shook his head.

"Alright newbies, if your Pokémon don't understand what I'm telling them to do then tell them yourselves. On my whistle, they need to sprint to the halfway line in the middle circle and back, ya got that?" Barkley told them, then shortly after blew his whistle loudly. The quicker Pokémon shot off first, a few trainers having to tell their Pokémon to run/fly. As the Pokémon neared the mid-line, a Golbat veered off to the side, going to attack River's Vibrava. Seeing the danger, River blew her hand-crafted whistle, telling her Pokémon to watch out. Her Vibrava dived down and did a barrel-roll, avoiding the Golbat.

"What the hell was that!? You call yourself a Pokémon trainer? You're embarrassing yourself son!" Coach Barkley yelled at the freshman whose Golbat went wild. All the Pokémon made it back safely. For the next sprint, Barkley told them to have their Pokémon run to the far end-line and back. After the whistle, as the Pokémon neared the half-way line, someone's Nuzleaf launched itself at Kirk's Charmeleon. Kirk just looked on with a smug smile as he watched the events unfold. His Charmeleon saw the Nuzleaf out of the corner of its eye and did a quick turn towards it, throwing a Mega Punch with its left arm. It smacked the Nuzleaf square in the chin, launching it upwards, and then flames burst from Charmeleon's mouth, torching Nuzleaf who fell to the ground.

As the Pokémon returned after the run Barkley yelled at the Nuzleaf's trainer for it going out of control and immediately sent him and the Golbat's trainer away. The rest of the sprints went smoothly. The Coaches huddled everyone up between the three fields, giving them and their Pokémon all a rest. "Ok, not bad for some of your first times. It will take some repetition for your Pokemon to get used to it but, we will be perfect. Now I'm sure most of you noticed the guy and girl who I sent away. For your pride's sake, make sure that doesn't happen to 'll be none of that at my practice! If any of you think your Pokémon won't act to your commands, you might as well leave now," Barkley said, annoyed.

After a short break, they repeated the circuit again, this time going well on all ends, and after they were given a bit longer of a break. "Hey Tyler, why do you the drills with your Pokémon?" a curious Tommy asked the young captain.

"Because, frosh, it helps me look good. You wouldn't want to walk into the trainer's box not looking stellar would you?" Tommy shook his head with a 'no', "Plus one day when I'm really famous and making a billion dollars I'll be in a magazine for best bod," Tyler said confidently with a smirk, nodding his head after.

"Oh please, like _**that**_ will ever happen..." a very short and slim girl with narrowed blue eyes said from behind the two. She had her arms crossed over her white unzipped vest with a red and white bikini top underneath.

"You're just _jealous_ Evan!" Tyler snapped back, turning around. She was also wearing jean shorts and white sandals.

"It's _Eavan!_ And jealous of what? Your scream that sounds like a girl's?" she laughed to herself, while pulling her knee-length bright red hair up into a ponytail, putting two hair clips in it.

"It does not!" he yelled back, his voice rising up an octave.

"What's going on over here?" Megan asked, popping up from behind Eavan.

"Tyler was just talking about how he's going to be in a magazine," Tommy replied.

"Front cover!" Barry yelled, standing next to Tyler.

"Alright alright, listen up!" Barkley yelled, quieting everyone down as he introduced the next part of the practice. For this part the coaches had the group pair up based on their Pokémon's types. One with a type advantage would attack, not at full power, the other in attempts for the Pokémon to gain a bit more resistance to its weaknesses. This went by somewhat smoothly as well, only a few of the newbies' Pokémon getting KOed. The athletic trainer brought out a table with a bunch of grooves for Pokéballs, basically a portable PokéCenter. The trainers healed their Pokémon and awaited the Barkley's next directions.

"Great job so far. The circuit and that last drill we did will always be the first half of practice. The second half we will do a couple different things. Either work on your Pokémon's awareness, dodging, a live scrimmage, or attack power. Today we're going to do awareness and dodging," Barkley stated.

* * *

"Repetition. Repetition is a key to success. As your Pokémon do what we've done today, they'll begin to grow much stronger. Soon, some of them will laugh at their weaknesses. A few years back I accidentally got a screw driver stuck in my eye. I just pulled that sucker right out and didn't even go to the hospital. No damage. That's what it'll be like when those pussies go up against us. Great practice today. Same time tomorrow," and with that Coach Barkley and his two assistants began walking away.

"Alright ladies bring it in," Tyler said to his team, everyone huddling up around him. He raised his arm in the air, everyone following suit, "Hurricanes on three. One, two, three!" and with that the team chanted 'Hurricanes', the school's mascot.

"Oh, and one last thing," Coach Sanders said, turning back. "There'll be a piece of paper posted in the Campus Center with the cuts from today's tryout in about an hour."

"Say goodbye, freshmen," Harper said smugly, seeing the nervous faces.

* * *

**AN: So day one is finally done! Next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. So far this was my longest update of 6 or 7 days xD I had 3 tests this last week so... Except the the next update soon again :)  
And again, your guys' reviews. They are immaculate. I luv dem**

**OC's: Alrighty, only TWO more OC's to meet, both of which will be next chapter! This chapter featured Eavan Abraham by MadameCalypso, Harper Carrigan by Goddess of Mischief94, and Nithranyx Stark by Ride of the Valkyries**


	6. Never Let Good Scotch Go to Waste

**Disclaimer: same as on Chapter 2**

* * *

The Campus Center, one of the busiest buildings on Humilau High's campus, was bustling a little more than usual for the summer. During the school year students would pack into the cafeteria and food court: hosting a variety of different menus. The two computer labs would be filled with students surfing the web, playing games, or social networking. The game room, stocked with pool and ping-pong tables, foosball, air hockey, and multiple TVs and video game systems would be overflowing. The offices would have people trickling in and out during the day. But today, the only people in the building besides a few faculty members in their offices was a large group waiting patiently in the hallway with bulletin boards for extracurricular activities. Every conversation went dead silent as the door leading to the practice fields and arena opened. All eyes turned to the silhouette, paper in hand.

As the door closed, Shane stood there with his usual smile looking at the paper. Upon seeing everyone staring at him, he looked back and forth wondering what was up. "Oh, right. False alarm, sorry guys," he said seeing the newbies' anxious faces. He walked over to the upperclassmen guys, "Look what I got guys."

"What is it Shane?" a lightly tanned 6'1, lanky yet lean sophomore asked. He was donning his usual short spiky steel gray hair to match his gray eyes.

"It's our schedule for the year Remmy!" Shane replied, showcasing the paper to everyone. Tyson, who goes by a nickname of his last name, Remington, was wearing an open, pink Aloha shirt with white tribal flowers, a white tank top underneath, and black cargo shorts that go below his knees, with open-toed black sandals.

"Gimme that," Tyler said swiping the paper from his fellow junior's hand, looking at it, then smirking. "Hah! Our first match is against Aspertia, what a bunch of losers!"

"They blow!" Barry added.

"True, but then our second is against Driftveil," Freddie said, pointing at the date.

"Whaddya mean 'our second is Driftveil'? They suck too Fred," Harper said, leaning against the wall casually.

"So, everyone sucks compared to us?" Tommy asked the bunch.

All eyes turned to the freshman, Tyler being the first to reply, "Yea, tell me something I don't know frosh."

"Aren't they one of our rivals?" Tommy asked.

"We're their main rival, but our main rival is Nimbasa, who we don't play til week five," Freddie said.

"So in other words, they're an easy win?" Tommy said, trying to score points with the upperclassmen.

"There ya go frosh," Shane said, giving Tommy a fist-pound.

"Heya guys, whatcha looking at over here?" Megan said, poking her head into the circle.

"Oh hey Megan, wouldn't you like to know?" Tyler said smugly.

"Well yea, that's why I asked," she replied then laughed.

"It's the sched, another easy one," Harper said as Tyler passed her the paper.

The door opened again, the newbies looking over as Barkley stood in the doorway, taking in the scene. He walked over to the athletics bulletin board, taking the tack off of another post, Barkley commenting, "Fruits," as it fell to the floor. It was information for the Contest team. As quiet as he came in, he walked back out. As the door closed, the ones trying out for the team mobbed around the board, seeing if their name was on the list.

After a few minutes of waiting, "Look at them Barry, they're like pigeons, trying to weasel their snouts to get their prey."

"I'm pretty sure you mean vultures and beaks, Tyler," Barry replied.

"Whatever Barry," he retorted, walking over to the pack, "Alright let's go, the list isn't changing. If your name isn't on it, try out for junior-varsity. Now get outta here!" He said loudly and annoyed. All of them dispersed upon hearing his voice, all with gloomy expressions on their faces. Everyone else approached the board and looked to see what the first day's damages were. All the returners were on the top of the list. And below them were the four freshmen recruits. And below them... was nothing. Tyler burst into a fit of laughter.

Several of the upperclassmen looked at each other with about-to-laugh grins on their faces, and most of the others had looks of surprise on theirs. "Barkley did it again!" Eavan yelled before laughing herself.

"Did what?" Tommy asked to anyone.

"He cut everyone trying out!" Eavan said, still laughing. Tommy's eyes widened before chuckling himself.

"I recall him saying that he'd only keep someone if they really shined. That wasn't the case last year or this year it seems," Nyx stated blankly, as a few of the guys started walking out to go to the dorm.

Colin started walking out next to Freddie, Colin glanced over to see Karim standing off to the side with a scowl on his face. "Why the face Karim?" he asked.

Karim looked at Colin, his expression staying, "It's not funny at all. None of them could see the sadness on those other freshmen's faces. I'm sure all of you were recruited and can't see the gift of it, in spite of your skill..." Then he walked out, heading back to the dorm as well.

Colin and Freddie exchanged glances, "Odd, but I can see where he's coming from," Freddie said.

"Yea I agree, did you see his face? He looked pissed..." Colin added, both of them shrugging. "I wonder if he'd get along well with the Ice Queen." Both of them turned around to look at the sophomore. She was sitting down, talking to her Monferno. She had wavy, light chocolate brown hair reaching her elbows with green highlights in it.

"Ehh, I wouldn't think Charlotte would like him very much," Freddie said, a little too loud. Charlotte turned to look at him, her almond-shaped leaf green eyes staring at him questioningly. "Oh, nothing Char, honest!" Freddie said waving his hands in front of him in an innocent way.

Charlotte stood up, she was a tall 5'7 with mildly sun-bronzed skin, and walked towards the two guys. She had on her usual, a pale peach-colored camisole, with denim shorts that end just above mid-thigh, and black ballet flats. She stared into Freddie's bright blue eyes with a blank stare, making him uncomfortable. "What were you saying? All I heard was my name-"

"Everybody stop!" Tyler yelled loudly, everyone going silent and still, "Where's Laser-puss?"

"You mean _Lazarus_?" Megan corrected.

"Who cares, who wants to go get something to eat?" Eavan asked, a couple of them agreeing with her as they started to head towards the cafeteria.

"Nobody move!" Tyler yelled again, his voice rising an octave again. "As team captain, I care. He can't just miss team events."

"This isn't a team event, Tyler," Eavan said, "now come on guys."

His voice up an octave again, "It is if I say it is!- Where do you think you're going!?" Tyler yelled, putting his fists on his hips, as everyone started to go do something elsewhere. Only River didn't walk away. Tyler turned to follow Eavan and the others for food but stopped abruptly seeing River. "Oh, you stayed. Good job frosh."

River nodded in reply. "Do you know where Lazarus is?" Tyler asked, she shook her head. "Where are you about to go?" River pointed in the direction of the cafeteria. "Do you... talk?" she shook her head. Tyler looked weirdly at Barry, who shrugged, shaking his head as well, "Not you too!"

"I can talk!" Barry replied quickly.

* * *

((4 days later, Friday))

"Great practice you guys. Today ends tryouts, and as you all knew after day one, you're now all on the official roster," Coach Barkley said wrapping up, looking out at his team of fifteen for the year. "Lesley will give you all a schedule for the rest of summer. It includes what time summer workouts are, when official practices start, and our matches schedule, all are _mandatory_. You have a few days off before the workouts begin so rest up."

The sun setting, the three coaches began walking back to the athletic office in the arena as Tyler did the "Hurricanes" breakdown. Several reporters were waiting near the entrance to the arena for the coaches. Immediately upon seeing the coaches they rushed forward each asking a question. Marshall stopped walking and put his arms up, "One at a time you guys, come on."

"Marshall, some say that your loss in the Multi-Regional semi-finals last year was one of the best teams that you've ever coached. And having lost five seniors, most think that you won't make it very far post-season this year," one of the reporters said.

"That is a load of bullc-" Marshall said angrily, but before he could finish, the other reporters bombarded him.

"Coach Barkley, where do you see your season going this year, being that you are in a rebuilding mode?"

"Coach, how did your recruiting go?" another asked.

"Some say that you might lose the home match winning streak this yea-"

"Guys, guys, guys, enough!" Marshall cut them off, "We have a great looking team this year. That record will go after I go, and trust me, that won't be anytime soon." And with that he pushed himself through them and went into the arena, storming into the men's locker room and into his own office. He pulled the metal cord so that the blinds closed on the glass walls of it and sat in his black leather swivel chair. He took out a bottle of Scotch from his mini fridge, opening it. The door opened and Lesley and Kent walked in.

"Starting your post-game ritual early Marshall?" Lesley joked.

"Those reporters are pathetic. I am not washed up. Not even close," he said pouring himself a small amount into a glass with ice in it, getting out two more glasses.

"No sir. If anything you're still in the prime," Kent said taking a glass from him.

"I think we have great potential for this year. Yes, we're a very young team, only having three seniors. But we've got four new freshmen, all budding to win," Lesley remarked.

"We definitely have several guarantee wins in our line-up," Marshall said, finishing his glass, and pouring another.

"I honestly don't see anyone on the roster losing often, not even the freshmen," Kent said.

"That's what scares me."

"If I may, I'd say... Unova champs, here we come again," Lesley said, raising her glass. Marshall nodded, doing the same along with Kent.

"We should start two-a-days early," Kent said, earning a smirk and nod from Marshall.

* * *

**AN: And that concludes the tryouts week! Next chapter will be after the summer workouts and such, because that wouldn't be very fun to write or read, unless I made it fun, but I'm sure we all want to get to the matches and see some Pokémon and battles. There will be coming with the next update I can assure. Let me know what you think! I can't stop saying it, I love your reviews :D**

**OC's: Alrighty! All the main OC's are in and the goods are about to begin! Charlotte "Char" Aniuk is the OC of Storm229, and Tyson "Remmy" Remington is the OC of Barrett M107.**


	7. To The Death

**Disclaimer: same as on Chapter 2**

* * *

**three months later, Friday before classes begin**

"All right everybody, bring it in. Great practice today everyone. As you can see we've stopped a little early. And now as you know, we like to win. And winning is fun. So why don't we have a little fun, eh?" Coach Barkley said as he wrapped up practice. "Let's have a scrimmage. Sanders, split em up."

This earned cheers from the group, Tyler yelling with a raised fist, "Yes! Scrimmage to the death!"

"Alright, should we do upperclassmen versus lowerclassmen?" Sanders started, his question getting jeers from the lowerclassmen and cheers from the upperclassmen, "Ok we'll be fair. Tyler, Nyx, Harper, Eavan, Remmy, Barry, Karim, and Tommy on one team and Colin, Shane, Megan, Freddie, Char, River, and Kirk on the other with Eric as your 8th person. Heal your Pokémon and line up!"

Everyone huddled around a machine with many grooves in it for Pokéballs, putting theirs into the grooves. It was basically a portable PokéCenter. The group split up to their teams as Lesley went to the center of one of the grass practice fields. "Who's going first?" she asked as the two teams faced each other on either side of the middle line.

"I don't care who I'm facing, I'm winning, you're losing, let's go," Tyler said stepping forward, jumping up and down to pump himself up. The other team stood still and silent for a few seconds before Coach Lesley asked for somebody. Megan stepped forward confidently, "Oooh you're goin' down Megan," Tyler said as he shook her hand, giving her a wink.

"Yea, sure Tyler," she replied sarcastically before they jogged back to opposite trainer boxes as the rest of the team went on different sidelines.

"Don't you just love it? The anticipation before the first actual battle before the season starts? I'm sure their Pokémon are just raring to go," Sanders said, standing next to Barkley at the center line on a sideline.

Barkley was nodding his head with his arms crossed, "Ohhh yes, here's where all the off-season work pays off and you see who's improved."

The leaves of the nearby trees could be heard rustling in the wind as the sun shone down brightly. Tyler and Megan were holding their Pokéball for the one they were going to send out first, waiting for Lesley's signal. "Trainers ready?" Lesley called. The two of them nodding, staring across the field into each other's eyes. Tyler had a smug smile on his face, in his mind thinking an easy one-Pokémon win. "Alrighty then, let's go!"

Megan tossed her Pokéball forward, Tyler throwing his very high straight up in the air, both balls opening with a bright red glow. The red light shone brightly, stretching to the ground, growing larger as their Pokémon took shape. Megan had sent out her Nidoqueen and Tyler his Glaceon.

"Ice Beam baby!" Tyler yelled out.

"Hurry and hit it with Stone Edge!" Megan yelled at the same time. Tyler's Glaceon braced its front paws on the ground, and almost faster than the eye could see launched a powerful beam of chilling cold from in front of her mouth. Nidoqueen hit the ground with both arms, making the ground between the two Pokémon rose up, heading towards Glaceon. Nidoqueen's eyes widened seeing the brightness of the beam blasting through the rocks and coming straight at her. It hit Nidoqueen right in the chest, knocking her backwards and out for the count, making the Stone Edge hit Glaceon only lightly in the chin.

"Welcome to the gun show Megan, cause your Nidoqueen just got sniped! Uh!" Tyler proclaimed and nodded his head quickly.

"Nothing can dodge his Glaceon's Ice Beam," Marshall said smugly.

"Fastest and strongest I've ever seen it," Sanders agreed.

"It's not over yet!" Megan called, returning her Nidoqueen and sent out her Arbok. "Arbok! Use Dig!"

"Hurry and get em Glaceon!" Arbok dove up then down into the groun as Glaceon's Ice Beam blasted at it, just scraping her tail as Arbok disappeared under the ground. "Wait it out girl, use Hail and be sure to dodge." His Glaceon stood still, waiting for a disturbance from under the ground as it started to snow above the field.

"Hey Char, it's your natural habitat!" Shane teased his teammate. Charlotte turned and glared at him as Freddie, standing next to Shane, took a step back. "Hey lighten up I'm just messing!"

Glaceon leapt into the air suddenly as Arbok appeared from below, hitting the airborne Glaceon in the side. Without Tyler's command, as Glaceon was falling she opened her mouth and blasted Arbok in the back with an Ice Beam, launching the already airborne Arbok further into the air. Arbok fell slowly, stirring up slowly. Tyler yelled something inaudible due to his excitement as Glaceon blasted a Water Pulse to finish up Arbok.

"Somebody stop me!" Tyler yelled imitating The Mask. Megan's frown sunk further as she returned Arbok and sent out her young Golbat. She closed her eyes knowing her buddy's fate and returned him before the Ice Beam hit. She met Tyler in the center with a smile on her face to congratulate him on the win. "You did great girl, oooh I love you so much!"

"Thanks, I lo- WHAT!?" Megan said pulling her arm back quickly, her cheeks reddening.

"Not you, you suck... Come here girl," he said, letting his Glaceon jump into his arms giving her a hug.

Megan's head dropped, "Oh gee thanks."

"If I woulda sent out someone else I might've won a little less easy so props to me! Come on Megan don't look so down! I beat people easier than you all the time," Tyler pulled her to the portable PokéCenter as the next two walked out on the field. Nyx from Tyler's team and Colin from Megan's shook hands and walked to the boxes. Nyx sent out her Luxray and Colin sent out his Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!" Colin yelled.

"Discharge!" Nyx called. Luxray blasted a beam of electricity from all around her body towards Pikachu, just as the Thunderbolt from Colin's Pikachu was released. The two bolts met in the center of the field and after intertwining around, went skyward, making a very loud cracking sound. "Hmph, not bad for a little mouse," Nyx teased.

"Hah! I expected more from your lion," Colin teased right back, "Electro Ball Pikachu!"

As his Pikachu surrounded himself with a ball of electricity, "Hit him with Crunch!" Nyx yelled out. Pikachu shot forward, hitting the slower Luxray hard. But not hard enough because Luxray got up quickly and hit Pikachu with a powerful Crunch. "Great! Now finish it with Spark!" Luxray's fur stood as electricity raced around her body. Luxray charged, hitting Pikachu head on, knocking him out.

"Not bad. Goooo Gengar!" Colin yelled, switching his Pokémon out. The Ghost type was nowhere to be seen. Colin whispered, "Shadow Ball." A large black blob formed from nowhere and struck Luxray from above, knocking her out.

"You want to play dirty, we'll play dirty. Absol!" Nyx said as she switched hers now, knowing Ghost was practically useless against Dark. Her Absol gave a spine-tingling cry as it stood at the ready. Nyx waited for Colin's next move.

"Sludgebomb Gengar!"

"Perfect, Sucker Punch, Absol," as the Gengar appeared from nowhere, readying a Sludgebomb, Absol disappeared and reappeared behind Gengar, hitting him hard with his scythe-horn, knocking the Gengar out in one hit.

"I see. If it's dirty you want, you'll get it Nyx, go Typhlosion!" his next Pokémon appeared, flames encircling him as Typhlosion looked toward his opponent with a scoff. Neither trainer gave a command, both waiting for the other, making their Pokémon anxious.

"Come on Colin, we're waiting!" Nyx called with a smirk.

"Two can play at this game Nyx. Use Brick Break, Typhlosion!"

"Sucker Punch!"

"Typhlosion turn around and use it!" As Absol disappeared and reappeared behind Typhlosion for Sucker Punch, he was met with a very powerful, full-force chop from Typhlosion, easily knocking Absol out.

Nyx groaned, knowing that neither of her two Pokémon could beat a Typhlosion. She had her trusty yet evil Roselia, or her recently caught, young and shy Litwick. "Roselia! Go, use Leech Seed followed up quickly with Grass Whistle!" she yelled before Roselia even showed up.

Roots from the ground began reaching up for Typhlosion. He gave a quick breath of fire down to torch them, before blasting a Flamethrower by Colin's command, hitting Roselia and knocking her out.

"You got lucky Campo," Nyx said, meeting him at the halfway line.

Before Colin could reply, Tyler was yelling from his sideline, "Great now she blew our lead, great job 'A' hole!"

"Tyler it's only 1-1, it's fine," Harper laughed.

"Alright, next up I want River against Karim!" Coach Barkley said, the two freshmen stepping out.

"The mute versus the loner, this should be interesting," Harper said, crossing his arms.

Karim and River met in the center and shook hands, neither saying a word. Karim had his usual blank, emotionless expression on his face even as he took the trainer box. River took out a hand-crafted whistle and placed it in her mouth, waiting for Lesley's signal.

At the signal, Karim sent out his Torkoal, and River sent out her Vibrava.

"Lava plume," Karim said blankly. On the other side, River blew her whistle, and her Vibrava slammed the ground, using Earth Power. As lava began making its way quickly towards Vibrava, the ground began shaking and erupting around Torkoal, too slow to get out of harms way was hit with the full blast of it. River blew her whistle quickly several times, her Vibrava avoiding the lava handily. A single loud whistle after, and Vibrava blasted a blue beam of Dragonbreath at Torkoal, who was told to use Rapid Spin. Just as Torkoal began spinning up at Vibrava, the powerful breath hit, finishing off Karim's Torkoal.

"You should've went for the sure win with another Earth Power, Torkoal easily could've held on," Karim told River somewhat condescending, now sending out his own Vibrava. "No mercy, Dragonbreath."

River blew her whistle the same as before, and the two Vibrava both shot blue beams at each other, River blowing her whistle repeatedly as hers attacked, her Vibrava swooping to the side and continuing his attack. Neither could connect their attack to the target, they were both too agile. "Supersonic," Karim said, his Vibrava sending out orange waves, coming into contact with River's. River gave the whistle to use Dragonbreath again, but her Vibrava's mind was tripping out as he crashed to the ground. "Hit it now. Dragonbreath," Karim's unleashed another beam, hitting and knocking out River's Pokémon.

She returned her Vibrava, sending out Manectric. "You send out a type disadvantage. Bad mistake," Karim jeered.

"It's kinda funny how he has absolutely no emotion behind anything he says," Eavan said.

"Mean too," Barry replied.

"Yea, and it's just kinda funny how the mute is winning," Tyler said coldly to his teammates, shaking his head.

"Uhm no, Karim just tied it, are you even watching?" Eavan replied.

"Great. Great! GREAT! You obviously don't know WHY she sent out Manectric do you? We may as well go home," Tyler said in response, watching as exactly what he was thinking happened: River blew her whistle loudly, and Manectric leaped into the air, ice forming around his fangs as he dodged Vibrava's Bulldoze attack. Manectric chomped down on Vibrava's neck. Vibrava fell out of the air, his body turning icy blue. River's whistle blew again and Manectric knocked out Vibrava with another Ice Fang.

"Oh, so that's wh-" Eavan started.

"-why I'm team captain," Tyler replied.

Out on the field, Karim scowled to himself, knowing he too had lost. His Spoink didn't stand a chance against the faster Manectric and its Crunch. He shook hands with River at the center again, staring blankly. As he returned to his side, he sat off to the side as Tyler glared at him for losing, avoiding the stares from the rest of his team.

"What was your pick on that match-up Marshall?" Coach Sanders asked.

"I thought they would've gone Pokémon for Pokémon, but then again it depends which order they send them out in.

The next battles went smoothly, Harper beat Eric the manager handily, tying the score at 2-2. After them, Charlotte went up against Remmy and won a close match. Eavan beat Shane, tying the score again at three each. And Barry beat Freddie, giving Tyler's team the lead. Tyler and Barry did a chest-bump when he got back to the sideline.

"Alright everyone, as the 'main event' we have Kirk versus Tommy. Tommy if you win, your team won't have to run at all next week. Kirk if you win, then it'll be tied and no one will run next week. But if Tommy wins, the other team is running laps right now. A little incentive on the table. Let's go! Front and center ladies!" Coach Barkley yelled, encouraging the two.

Tyler pulled Tommy off to the side, "Listen frosh, you had better win. Their team will be running. No one can tie, in anything, ok?"

"Do you even know my name, Tyler?" Tommy replied.

Tyler's voice went to a slight high-pitched whisper, "I know your name... but, saying it right now isn't what's important. What is, is scrimmage... TO THE DEATH!" He yelled the last part before laughing very hard while beaming as he pushed Tommy out there.

Tommy met Kirk in the center, Kirk waiting there with a smug look on his face. "Show time baby," he said confidently to himself as Tommy got there.

"Good luck bro," Tommy said shaking his hand.

"I don't need luck, luck needs me," Kirk said as he turned around. Tommy gave him a weird look wondering what that even meant as he readied himself back into his trainer box. The two freshmen each took out their first Pokéball.

Lesley gave the signal to start and the two of them threw their Pokéballs into the air.

* * *

**AN: Oooo first cliff-hanger of the fic! Sorry for the longer update time on this one, I had a lot going on and yeah. I'm planning to update soon for the next one. Let me know how I did with the battle scenes, not enough detail, too much, I'd like to know what you think. I'd like to thank you guys for your awesome reviews, getting several a few days ago from chapter to chapter in a row was very motivating, shout out to that guy. I hope you guys liked this chapter with awesome stuff already planned for the next one :)**

**Your Broski~**


	8. Lava Lamps

**Disclaimer: same as on Chapter 2**

* * *

"Charmeleon, kick his ass!" Kirk yelled, his Pokémon appearing from his ball.

At the same time, Tommy yelled, "Gooo Scyther!" Upon seeing Kirk's first selection his heart sunk, knowing the major type weakness he was up against. "Wing Attack!" His Scyther's wings began glowing a bright white as his Scyther flew up into the air, diving at a diagonal at Charmeleon.

'An easy win' Kirk thought, "Flame Burst!" his Charmeleon raised his head back, then back forward, shooting out a small burst of piping hot fire straight at Scyther.

"Dodge it Scyther!" Tommy yelled, his Scyther doing a barrel roll to evade, striking Charmeleon with one of his wings upon completing the roll. Charmeleon brushed it off, trying to hit Scyther with his tail as he flew by again.

"Hit that mofo with a Fire Fang!" Kirk commanded. Tommy had told his Scyther to keep up the pressure with another Wing Attack. As his Scyther closed in for another one, Kirk's Charmeleon braced himself. At the perfect time, Charmeleon lept into the air at Scyther, catching him off guard, clamping its red hot jaws down on Scyther's upper shoulder. Scyther fell to the ground, barely able to stand. Without needing a command, Kirk's Charmeleon seemed to disappear for a second, then reappeared in a slashing motion, using Aerial Ace to finish off Scyther.

"You got lucky with that type advantage Lazarus! Not this time though, Croconaw!" Tommy yelled across with a smirk on his face as he swapped his Pokémon.

"Let's make lemonade... Aerial Ace!" Kirk yelled, in his mind hoping his Charmeleon could get a few good hits in or dodge and pull off the hard win. His Charmeleon became a blur this time as Tommy told Croconaw to use Water Gun. Charmeleon was too fast for Croconaw's eyes to follow, as he was slashed from behind, falling forward from the power.

"Screw it, use Surf, Croconaw!" Croconaw laid there, facing Charmeleon, looking like a real crocodile as the water from the practice field behind them rose up out of the pool. Tommy laughed, seeing Kirk's shocked facial expression from across the field.

"Oh shit. Hurry and hit another Aerial Ace!" Kirk yelled quickly. His Charmeleon, ignoring the oncoming wave, blurred toward Croconaw as the wave parted around Tommy. Charmeleon slashed Croconaw again as the wave struck, sending Charmeleon packing back to his Pokéball.

"I ain't even wet," Tommy taunted, his words the truth.

Kirk scowled as he sent out his next Pokémon, Eevee. "Quick Attack!"

"Bite!" Like Charmeleon, Eevee became a blur, but not as fast as Charmeleon was, striking Croconaw in the chest. Croconaw was visibly getting low on health now, his Bite attack was very sluggish, but it hit, hurting Eevee badly.

"Take Down, Eevee, finish it!" After retreating back, Kirk's Eevee began running at full speed, an all out charge, ramming himself into Croconaw's chest again, this time knocking him out. "Nice one Eevee," Kirk congratulated his Pokémon, waiting for Tommy's next move.

Tommy swapped his Pokémon, a large black dog appearing in front of Eevee snarling. Tommy had sent out his Houndour, and she was ready to go, "Fire Fang!"

As Kirk gave the command for a Take Down, Tommy' Houndour was already upon Eevee, her red hot fangs knocking out Eevee with ease. And just like a dog, Houndour ran back and jumped forward with her head low to the ground at Tommy and then jumped back, playing.

"Y'all might be in for a treat," Kirk said, with a smile on his face, knowing he has another type advantage coming up. His Larvitar appeared, flexing its small muscles.

Tommy smiled as well, "You think you've got this Kirk?"

"Hell yea! Rock Slide baby, HAH!" Kirk yelled with an epic arm pointing at Houndour.

"Heh. Solarbeam, girl," Tommy said in his normal voice to Houndour. A small orb of yellow light began forming inside Houndour's mouth, who pointed her snout up towards the sun to decrease the time.

Over on the other end, Larvitar hit the ground with his tail, breaking it loose. With ease, Larvitar uprooted a large piece of earth. He tossed it up in the air with his arms and legs, jumping with it. On the other end the orb inside Houndour's jaws was now expanding outside her mouth. Larvitar did a back flip in the air and kicked the piece of rock, sending it flying towards Houndour.

"Dodge it and fire!" Tommy yelled. Houndour closed her mouth around the orb, jumping out of the way of the rock. She planted her paws firmly and unleashed the Solarbeam. A huge beam of yellow light shot blindly towards Larvitar, knocking him out cold.

Cheers erupted from Tyler and Tommy's team, with some groans from Kirk's. Tommy met Kirk at half to shake his hand. Kirk brushed past Tommy, ignoring him completely. "Hey good match bro!" Tommy called after Kirk.

Kirk barely turned his head around, replying with a very fast, "F*ck you."

Tommy laughed, "Hah! Take it easy killer."

"YES! Yes! Yes! Hah, suck it moron!" Tyler said yelled excitedly, pointing at Kirk, as Barkley told the losing team to line up for some sprints.

After many sprints, Barkley huddled everyone up, "Great job you guys. A week from today is our first match, and during next week we'll be assessing you all to determine who to start as our top ten. And those of you who won have won yourselves a few 'points of consideration' beyond our already developing starting lineup. Now go rest up, no practice tomorrow. We'll see you all Monday afternoon after class if you go or not. Break it down Tyler," Coach Barkley said to the group as he, Lesley, and Kent walked back to the coach's office in the arena.

"One, two, three, Hurricanes!" the team echoed, but without a word after Tyler spoke, "All freshies, stay where you are. Welcome to Freshmen Hell Week," he said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest as the not-freshmen cheered.

"Wait, what did he mean, if we go to class?" Tommy asked.

"Hah! Oh frosh, you have so much to learn," Tyler replied.

"Get schooled, son," Barry added.

Tyler pulled Barry off to the side, "Barry I appreciate the input. It was perfect. But 'son'. 'SON'? Barry, you're my best friend but... come on!"

"What Tyler means to explain is that most of the team doesn't go to class, I'm one of the few who do," Megan explained for him.

"Wait, but how do you pass?"

"Yea girl, what's the skinny?" Kirk said showing interest in not going to class, butting past Eavan and Charlotte.

"Watch it, loser," Eavan snapped at him.

"Well, you can have your own, as Tyler calls them, 'nerd' who does your homework for yo-" Megan started to explain.

"Wait a second. I get my own nerd?" Kirk asked, his eyes widening and holding a fist in front of his mouth, waiting for Megan's obvious answer.

"Yes, that's what I was just saying. Your 'nerd' will-" again, getting cut off.

"Awww shiiiiiit! Hell yea, hah! I ain't heard such great news since I passed the 6th grade," Kirk practically yelled, jumping up and down just a bit.

"Wait what do you mean, 'passed 6th grade', everyone passes 6th grade?" Eavan asked him, pushing him to face her.

"Oh well I failed it twice, so you know. As they say, third times the charm, but my nerd!"

"Wait, so you're actually supposed to be a junior? How old are you?" Eavan questioned.

"16, so if me and you was gonna go ou-" Kirk began.

"Enough from the peanut gallery!" Tyler interrupted all, everyone ending their separate conversations. "Everyone is to report to the Beach House at 9pm tonight. That is all."

"Be there, or you're done," Barry said, putting his face really close to Kirk's as he followed Tyler back to the locker room.

"Better, but not great," Tyler said to Barry.

"Where's the Beach House?" Tommy asked.

"Oh my Arceus, do you know anything?" Harper said degradingly.

"In his defense, he is a freshman," Colin said, defending his teammate.

"Sure, but 'Beach House'. Beach. House. House on the beach. It's the only one," Harper said, himself going to the locker room.

"Just follow the path past the arena and make a right, the only house you'll see," Colin stated, turning to go shower as well.

"Oh, and make sure all four of you show up at once," Megan added with a smile, "Ok, I'll see you ther- Oops, said too much!" she turned around, and jogged off as the rest of the team headed for the showers.

"Hey, Karim, you hear all that?" Tommy asked his teammate, looking over where Karim was sitting on the bench. Karim nodded in reply.

"Good enough for me, how bout you?" Kirk said, nodding towards River who was standing next to Tommy. She too, nodded.

"Well you're in a good mood, just a minute ago you were all salty bro."

"Hearin' bout how I get my own nerd got me all hype man."

"Oh same dude, I hate school, this is beyond awesome dude."

((a few hours later))

The four freshmen met up outside the Campus Center and walked together. The stars could be seen if one glanced up, the ocean was very calm, and the air was warm. As they passed the towering arena, the Beach House came into view. It was a typical looking beach house. Made of wood, it had a main floor with a large wood porch stretching towards them, a second floor, and if looking from the ocean, a basement. As they got closer, they noticed that all the windows were covered by the curtains and it had smoke coming out of the crack below the front door.

"What the hell is that?" Kirk asked no one. Karim was next to River, who was getting nervous, with Tommy and Kirk in the lead. The group walked up the steps and onto the front patio. Kirk knocked and the old mail slot opened.

"Are you all there?" Barry's voice could be heard. Tommy replied 'yes' and the flap closed. They heard three locks getting unlocked and the door opened. The smoke, that appeared to be from dry ice, instantly sent chills down their spines, and was about about up to Barry's waist. He was wearing a old school brown monk robe with a huge pointed hood.

"Dude what are you wear-" Tommy began. Barry quickly closed the door.

"Shh shh shh, no questions, come," Barry replied, ushering them through. The house was pitch black except for a few teal and pink lava lamps put randomly around.

"Welcome, frosh. To my house," Tyler's voice said from afar, he was using a megaphone. They walked through the smoke and into a very large living/party room. On one end of the room was a fireplace with many couches in front of it and a bar on the other side. Teal and pink lava lamps were on top of the fireplace and bar. Barry led them through this room into a side room where everyone else was.

"This is Tyler's house?" Tommy whispered to Kirk who shrugged. Inside this room was more monk robed, hooded figures on either side of the room in lines, their faces hidden from view. Apart from the lava lamps, it was pitch black. Barry walked past them all and stood next to the "main monk", standing behind a table that had a skull of a Cubone with a candle on the top of it, a bowl with pieces of paper in it, and a lava lamp on the other side.

The four freshmen stood between the hooded figures, as they were pushed right up against the table, being surrounded by the monks. "I'm glad you all made it on time," Tyler began. He lowered his hood so that the freshmen could see his face. Next to him was his first and best Pokemon, Glaceon, who was occasionally breathing out the dry ice smoke. A Mienfoo sat in the corner atop an unused bookshelf and behind and between Tyler and Barry was a Kirlia. "Once more. Welcome to Freshmen Hell Week. To begin, I need your Pokemon."

A monk from the right side walked forward to the freshmen, holding out a bowl. The monk was Eric, the team manager, and he stood in front of Karim on the far right first. "Your Pokemon, please," he said. Karim stared at him with his usual blank stare. In his mind thinking 'there's no way I'm giving you my Pokémon. "We're not going to do anything to them, just put them in the bowl," Eric whispered quietly. He obliged so he could get out of this place quicker and put his Pokéballs in the bowl. The rest of the group followed suit.

"Great. Now. It is long tradition at Humilau High what you're seeing in front of you. Glaceon more smoke," he whispered to his light blue Pokemon who puffed out a bunch of smoke. "Inside of this bowl on this table are many papers," as Tyler spoke, Barry moved his arms in a free flow way that matched his words. "On each paper is a different hazing. You do not get to choose your haze. Whatever the Triple-H gods choose for you, you will take. And over the course of this week, you will be hazed. At anytime. Any place. Along with other group hazes. Step forward."

Tommy stepped forward first, and the other four lined up behind him. He went to pick up the bowl and once his fingers touched it Tyler spoke quickly, "Don't touch the bowl." Tommy shot his hands back and then slowly reached one into the bowl and grabbed a piece of paper. "Don't open it yet," Tyler commanded. Karim and River followed suit, and when Kirk stepped up, Tyler stopped him. "No, no, no." Tyler reached his hand over to Robby who picked a piece of paper up off the table and handed it to Tyler who handed it to Kirk.

"I thought you said the gods would choose?" Kirk questioned.

"They do... _**I'm **_god and I decide, this is my Hell Week! Take it," Tyler said annoyed. As the four freshmen lined up in front of the table again, Tyler spoke, "You may now open your papers."

The group opened their papers at the same time, each glancing at the few words written in the middle of it. As the group looked up in different variations of confusion, Eric was gone, as well as a few of the other upperclassmen, and Tyler was smirking which turned into evil laughter.

* * *

**AN: Ok I promise not to do two somewhat cliff-hangers in a row but I couldn't resist. Freshmen Hell Week has begun! Good craziness to ensue in the next update. Lots of it. Again you guys, stellar reviews. I seriously cannot wait to read them. I hope that everyone whose character got in is reading, I can't tell if you are or aren't if you don't leave a review every now and then xD**

**Until next update, Your Broski**


	9. Froot Loops, Twizzlers, and Balloons

**Disclaimer: same as on Chapter 2**

* * *

"Well go on and read them!" Tyler commanded the four freshmen in front of him. River turned hers around, showing Tyler who announced, "_Questions_!"

"_Nerd_...?" Tommy read his questioningly.

"_People_," Karim said blankly.

"_Houseboy_!? Dafuq did I just read _houseboy_?" Kirk questioned with surprised disgust.

"And there you have it gentlemen! ...And ladies," Tyler said with a glance to the girls, standing next to each other on the one side of the room.

"Man, what is this? _Nerd_? I'm the furthest thing from a nerd, this is stupi-" Tommy stopped his sentence, as Tyler walked around the table and got really close to him.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked in a high-pitched whisper.

"I said I'm not a nerd..."

"Is that so? HEY EVERYONE! How does having this frosh doing your homework for the first week sound?" Tyler yelled out to his team, earning some cheers from a couple of them.

"We don't do our homework anyway, Tyler," Charlotte retorted, flipping her light chocolate hair with green highlights with one hand.

"Be it, as it is... this frosh will do any of it we get the first week," Tyler stated, returning behind the front table.

"Man, that is some bull-" Tommy started.

"You're a member of this team right?" Tyler interrupted.

"Y-yea..."

"Then that's that," Tyler shrugged with a smirk. Barry gave Tyler a light teammate-smack on his ass.

"Hey, at least it's only the first week and we barely get any work to do," Colin added.

"You're all free to go now," Tyler said, raising his arms ushering them all out.

"Thank Arceus, these robes are so uncomfortable!" Eavan complained. The upperclassmen all took off their monk robes as the freshmen began walking out.

His voice rising an octave, "Get outta my house!" Tyler yelled to everyone, making them all speed up. As Kirk started walking to the door, Tyler called him back, "Not you, Laser. You're staying."

"Why? And it's Lazarus, dawg," Kirk retorted as he stopped in his tracks.

"So when are you going to start everyone's stuff?" Barry asked Tyler as the last of their teammates walked out.

"Tomorrow," he replied with his signature smirk. "Now you leave too, Barry."

As Barry walked out, Tyler showed Kirk upstairs to a small closet that a little bed was set up in, "This is your room for the next week, the bathroom is down there," he said pointing to a door. As Kirk grumbled at him Tyler added, "Oh and if you refuse, good luck ever making a starting spot."

((The next morning))

Kirk rolled around in the tiny bed, trying to get comfortable, he did not sleep well at all during the night, due to just being cramped. "Houseboy!" He heard Tyler yell from downstairs.

"What the hell..." Kirk muttered under his breath as he reluctantly went out of his closet. Tyler yelled again as Kirk went downstairs. "What?" he said, opening the door Tyler's voice was coming from.

"It's 11am. Where's my breakfast in bed?" Tyler was laying in the middle of his waterbed with his arms folded over his chest.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Oh. I'm not. Go," he replied, pointing out of the room. Kirk rolled his eyes and walked out, looking for the kitchen. He walked through the house and was surprised to see one of the cheerleaders standing in the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Kirk asked, surprised to see her. "Are you and..."

"Oh no. No no no. I'm just Tyler's 'personal' cheerleader. It sucks. Here," she replied handing him a bowl of Froot Loops and the box of them.

"Thanks, er..."

"It's Trixie, don't mention it," she said, then walked away.

Kirk brought the bowl and cereal box to Tyler, who was in the same position in his bed. "Took you long enough," he said as Kirk handed him the food. "Have a seat, houseboy."

Tyler motioned to the chair against the wall opposite the bed. Kirk sat down and looked around the room. On one of the dresser's in the corner was a multitude of trophies and medals that Tyler had achieved throughout his life, along with a lava lamp that was turned off. On the wall was a poster of Tyler without a shirt, holding a Pokéball in a pose. He was quite muscular and had his usual smug face on. "So... Froot Loops, huh?" Kirk said breaking the sound of Tyler eating.

"I eat two bowls every morning. No milk. You know why?" Kirk shook his head. "Because my bitch mother told me I couldn't as a kid."

Kirk snorted and began looking at the rest of his room. He had a desk on one side with several varying types of unused Pokéballs, some clothes, and notably, a very large sheathed Ka-bar knife. "Hey wait a second," Kirk began. Seeing the Pokéballs on Tyler's desk reminded him that Eric had never given the freshmen their Pokémon back, "Where's my Pokémon?"

"Oh you'll get them back later tonight, don't worry bro beans," Tyler said mid-chew.

"Aight. So can I leave now?"

"You can do my laundry, it's in the corner."

***...***

"Twizzlers?" Freddie asked to the guys around him, offering them his bag. Shane and Colin both took some. The three of them were hanging out in the Campus Center at some of the lunch tables. The Campus Center was beginning to grow much busier, as was the whole campus of Humilau High. Being the weekend before classes begin, most students were setting up their dorm rooms again and getting situated with their class schedule.

"What do you guys think Tyler has planned for tonight?" Freddie asked the other two, reclining in his chair.

"I think it's going to be hilarious. It has been since I've been on the team, except of course... when I was hazed," Colin replied, remembering how he was in the freshmen's shoes three years ago.

"Oh indeed," Shane said, although his attention was on a group of girls at a table nearby. One of them made eye contact with him and he smiled at her and tilted his head up in a 'what's up' manner.

"I wonder how River is going to do the _Questions_, I mean... she doesn't speak!" Freddie said then chuckled.

"That'll be interesting, I don't know how all their hazings like... worked out perfectly _against_ their personalities," Colin pointed out, taking a sip from his fountain pop.

"That's the Humilau High _gods_ at work," Shane said, making the quotations hand motion when he said 'gods'.

After a few more minutes of chilling in the cafeteria, all three of their blue and orange (school colors) team-issued Pokégears beeped. "I wonder who this could be," Freddie said sarcastically as he finished his Twizzlers. The message read: _Listen up morons, team meeting at the Beach House, like now._

"Ohh man, it begins!" Shane said excitedly as he, Freddie, and Colin stood up. Shane smiled and shrugged at the girl he was looking at before then waved as they walked out.

They exited the Campus Center and walked down the pathway towards the arena. There was a grounds crew working on the three practice fields. Past the fields were several groups of students cheering as a couple different battles were going on. A student's Hitmonlee was tossing around another's Purugly with ease. When they walked past the arena to the beach, there were many students either playing beach volleyball, swimming, or tanning. A group of girls laying out caught all three of their attentions.

"Damnnn," Colin admired, the other two agreeing with him.

"Checking her out?" someone asked from the side.

"All three of-" Shane started.

"Wait, no no, they came into our field of vision, Megan!" Freddie interrupted, turning to his teammate. She was relaxing on a beach chair under an umbrella with her Golbat, who was wearing a pair of her sunglasses, standing on a wood table next to her.

"Riiight~ You three headed to Tyler's?" she asked them.

"Yep, anyone else there?" Shane answered, looking towards the house, seeing a large bird circling above the house. Most likely being Barry's Tranquil.

"I think just Barry and Kirk, that's why I'm here, I wouldn't want to go there right now hahah. I mean I do but...I'll just see you guys there," she replied with a laugh then laid back down in her chair, returning to checking her Pokégear.

The guys said 'see ya' to Megan and then walked to the house, stopping on the porch and sitting down on the porch furniture on one end. They waited about twenty more minutes for the rest of the team to trickle there. Tyler came out almost as if on cue as the last person showed up. "What happened to _'like now'_? Whatever, so.." he paused, scanning his team. He walked down his porch steps and put one of his arms around Karim, "Kyle, Kyle ol' buddy. Are you ready?"

"Get off me," Karim said blankly, ignoring the wrong name.

"Let me guess... 1v1 me in real life?" Tyler said, mocking how Karim sometimes challenges the upperclassmen to random battles. "Your _mission!..._ Is to go over there, and make a new friend and find out their darkest secret," pointing to all the students on the beach. Karim just stared at Tyler, his face unreadable. "Go get 'em champ!" Tyler gave Karim a little push before turning to his team.

He walked amongst them again, this time putting his arm around River. "And no making it up!" he yelled back towards Karim, who was walking slowly away. "Now, Liver, are you ready to answer some questions?" he asked with a smile. She nodded in reply, pulling away from him. "To the basement!" Barry jumped onto Tyler's back, fist-pumping while cheering, "Get off my Barry," Tyler said, strained, to which Barry obliged.

Tyler led them around to the side of his house, opening up the cellar-style doors leading to the basement. It was a pretty standard basement, a ton of junk over on one wall, a few old school arcade games were off to one side, a washer and dryer were tucked away in a corner, there was a bar with many empty cans and bottles on top of it, and two guest rooms. Right in the center was a table with two chairs behind it, and on the wall opposite was a giant white, almost faded yellow colored stain from who-knows-what. Across from the stairs that they came down from was glass sliding doors leading out to the ocean, and the stairs to the main floor was next to the bar.

Harper was already down there, standing next to the table. At his feet was something covered with a blanket. Tyler instructed River to stand almost against the wall, facing the table. He motioned to Harper to unveil what was under the blanket. Harper pulled the blanket off dramatically, and under it was a large bucket filled with balloons.

"Wait. This is Freshmen Hell Week? First you make Kirk your 'houseboy', I have to do your homework, then you make Karim go find somebody's secret, and now you're going to water balloon River... Can't you just beat us up or something?" Tommy questioned. Tyler slowly turned his body towards him.

"You got a problem with that?" Tyler did his somewhat sarcastic, high-pitched whisper. He began walking towards Tommy as he spoke again.

"Can't you just beat us up or something? This just seems a little... gay." Kirk, standing next to Tommy snickered.

Tyler was now inches away from Tommy's face. "Gay?" he asked sternly. Tommy repeated himself saying 'gay'. "It's called _**hazing**_ asshole, look it up!" Tommy whispered 'ok', earning a small laugh from Kirk. "And what about you?" Tyler took a step over, now inches from Kirk's face.

Kirk went from happy to stern in a split-second, "I didn't say anything."

Whispering in the same manner, "Oh no? _Top recruit._ You think you're the captain of this team? You think you got the G-Oak all..._locked up_? _**Bro**__migo_. You think you and your_**friend**_can come in here and say whatever you _**want**_?" G-Oak, short for Gary Oak Award, goes to the player with the most wins during the entire season. Kirk nodded his head. "Wrong! _**I'm**_the captain of this team and _**I**_ get to say whatever _**I **_want! And I say..." Everyone in the room was waiting for him to finish his thought, dead silent. Tyler's eyes lit up as his mind gave him the idea of: "Party at the Beach House!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this one, super busy lately. Next one will be up soon! I'd like to thank all those of you who've reviewed, it makes writing this that much better, and of course lets me know that you're checking it out and your feedback :)  
Next chapter will feature one of many notorious HHH parties, if there's anything you'd be uncomfortable reading about don't hesitate to PM me**

**Your Broski**


	10. One Man GPS

**Disclaimer: same as on Chapter 2**

* * *

It was dusk, the sea was still as a rock besides Magikarp splashing about in the water occasionally. Students were slew across the beach in front of Tyler's house. A large bonfire was going on in a pit with teens all around it far off to the side of the house on top of a dune. Party music was blaring from inside the house as people walked, some stumbling, in and out of the front door.

Inside, people were packed in, making it hard to walk about at times. In the main room, the bar was bustling and the TV was on showing highlights of the professional battling league, no one really watching it. There was a DJ on one end fully equipped with lights and speakers running through the house, and Tyler's lava lamp collection on full display. A "chug" chant was going on in one of the side rooms, everyone around cheering the person on, most of them solo red-cupping. As the song changed a group of girls grew ecstatic as it was "their song".

Off to the side of all the action, Charlotte was standing against the wall, next to her Elektrik, who was balancing a red cup on his head, acting silly. Charlotte smiled at her Pokémon as a random guy at the party walked over to her. "Hey baby," he slurred.

"Um... hi?" she replied with an awkward side glance.

"Thas a sweet 'lectik," he said while swaying, using the wall as a balance.

"I see somebody's had too many... I'm uh... gonna go now. Come on Elektrik." Her Pokémon levitated after her as she walked away from the guy, the cup staying on his head.

"W-wait, lemme git yer numbah!" he got out before sitting down.

Charlotte walked through the crowd into the main room, where she saw Kirk talking to two girls. "Ooo, cause when I get locked in, I'm unstoppable. Like a comet. An enigma, you know what I'm sayin'?" he said, earning gasps from the two girls. Charlotte rolled her eyes and continued on. She looked to the bar and saw Tyler and Megan chatting.

"So what do you think of this joke: 'so what's the deal with airplane food? I mean it tastes shitty right?'," Tyler asked her before bursting into exaggerated laughter. Megan smiled at the captain, laughing mainly because he was. Charlotte found Eavan and Nyx and began talking to them. Nyx had already had a few from the way she was holding herself.

"It's um, pretty good Tyler, I wouldn't use it too often, you might get _too_ many... laughs," she said with a smile.

"Hold on a second baby. YO! Cheerleader! Order us my favorite beverage," he called to his personal cheerleader.

She walked over from the other cheerleaders and told the bartender: "Dos mojitos, por favor."

"Grazi," ((Grazie – 'thank you' in Italian)) Tyler said to his cheerleader before shooing her away.

"Wait, so who is that?" Megan asked him, watching her walk away then looking back to Tyler.

"Oh nobody, she's just my personal cheerleader."

"I know that much, but like... what does that even mean?"

"Every couple of weeks, I pick one of the cheerleaders, and they do whatever I ask them to do that's in my manifesto after memorizing it," he replied, the bartender saying 'here you go guys', giving them the two drinks. "One for you," Tyler said taking them, giving her one, taking a big drink from his.

"Why thank you. You have a manifesto?" she said with a small laugh, taking a sip of her mojito.

"Oh ears perkin' up now. Yea, I have a manifesto, but I'll tell you more about that later," Tyler said, finishing his drink and picking up a megaphone that was next to his feet. He walked over to Eric, who had just walked in with a backpack on. "Rick! About time you finished, Karim like bitched me out a minute ago about his Pokémon."

Karim was standing off against the wall in the main room, his only reason being at the party because he basically had to be. He was staring at the scene with his usual blank expression, but his mind was full of anger. He still hadn't gotten his Pokémon back, none of the other freshmen had either. And on top of that, his mind was fuming at the notion of teenagers partying, polluting their minds and bodies to 'have a good time'. He watched a girl fall over, clinging to her best friend, both of them losing their minds laughing at the accident. Karim scowled at the sight.

"Hey man, what're you doin' over here dawg?" Kirk said walking up to him, the two girls from earlier around his arms.

"Nothing," Karim replied.

"I can see that. Come on homie, have a drink, hit on some girls-"

"Sup guys?" Tommy said, walking over and standing next to them.

"Hey dude. Karim, have some fun!"

"I'd rather eat chalk," Karim stated blankly.

"Dude, you could get with any girl here," Kirk said.

"No."

"Then help me then!" Tommy said, looking at the two girls Kirk had with him.

"Tommy this is-" he began.

"What's the frequency, _losers_?" Tyler boomed on his megaphone with a smirk, putting it right between their heads from behind. Barry appeared next to him out of nowhere. "Here's your precious little Pokémon," Tyler said, holding the backpack open with all the freshmen's Pokéballs in it. Kirk, Tommy, and Karim reached in and took their three out.

"Hey Tom, you still think this place is gay?" Barry said, pointing. All heads turned, seeing two girls kissing each other.

"Actually, that's pretty gay," Kirk said, looking on intensely.

"It's two chicks making out!" Tyler rebuttaled.

"That's actually... _gay_," Karim pointed out, staring at Tyler.

"_Oh_, and my face _actually_ just looks like your ass!" Tyler mocked, earning a few weird stares.

"Hey, you can't talk to him like that," Kirk began, the drinks were starting to have an effect on him as his words began to slur, "He challenges you to a game of beer pong!"

"No. I don-" Karim started.

"You're on! Beer pong! Right now! Let's go Barry!" Tyler yelled back at them, Barry jumping on his back, shaking his head violently while going 'wooooo'. "Get off me Barry," Tyler said strained.

"I'm not playing. OR drinking," Karim said, staring menacingly at Kirk.

"Oh come on man, it'll be easy. You won't even have to drink, I'm amazing at this," Kirk assured as he put his arm around Karim, and with the help of Tommy pushing, brought him over to the table.

**A few minutes later**

"P-put a.. backspin on et," Karim got out as Kirk swayed, pushing his foot into the ground to keep him straight as he threw the ping pong ball at Tyler and Barry's cups, missing the table completely. A large crowd had gathered around as the game had started. All of them, including Tyler and Barry 'ohhhhh'-ed as Kirk missed the shot. "Me.. I, uh... though' you said you was ah-mazin'?" Karim mumbled, using the table as a balance. He and Kirk were losing seven cups to one. The table they were playing on had drawings to make it look like a Pokémon battle field.

"Congrad-yalashuns... Ya got meh, Kreem... I lied..."

"You wanna see amazin'? I'll show you... _amazziing_!" Tyler said, he was much more 'in his element' then the two freshmen. The crowd grew silent, even the music stopped, as he held the ping pong ball up, aiming for the one cup remaining. He threw the ball and it went straight into their cup, not even touching the rim. The crowd cheered and Barry slapped Tyler on the ass and then went ballistic as they won. Shane, Colin, and Freddie were yelling as well, walking over and giving Tyler a teammate slap on the ass each, who stood there with his arms crossed looking smugly at his victory.

"Ooohhhh... Thas cuz ya din't put tha backspin on it!" Karim jumbled.

"Ain't nothin... but a thang," Kirk said as he began to drink out of the cup. The music started back up and the crowd dispersed to go back to what they were doing, a new group of four stepping in to play on the table next.

Tyler turned around to see Megan, who, also, gave him a slap on the ass, saying, "Nice job!" with a smile.

Tyler smirked, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Wait til you see what I have planned next." He took his megaphone back from her and nodded over to Barry who was at the bar with four champagne glasses. "All frosh report to the bar, you know who your are!" he said through the megaphone. "Not you!" He yelled into the megaphone, pointing it at a random freshman guy who walked up, making him jump and turn around quickly.

A few seconds later the four of them were in front of him, Tommy helping Karim walk. Tyler shooed away any 'extras' who came with the freshmen. Barry had already poured some champagne in the glasses, handing them out to the four. Tyler told them to follow him, saying he was going to 'show them something'. He led them outside and around to the back of the house. Tyler stopped, facing the house and lined them up in front of him.

"Not bad for your first Beach House party, huh?" Tyler asked them, earning cheers from the guys and a smile from River. "Now everyone turn around and look at the house!" As he finished his sentence, Tyler sprinted off to the side. Kirk, Tommy, Karim, and River all turned around, seeing a Kirlia standing against the wall.

"Wha' bout it?" Tommy asked, not realizing Tyler was gone. He suddenly felt extremely heavy. Karim fell to the sand, passed out.

Kirk laughed, "Heh, lightweight." As he finished his statement, River fell down as well. "Dafuq-" Kirk's world went black as he hit the sand as well, Tommy falling right after him.

"That's my girl!" Tyler said, congratulating his Kirlia on her Hypnosis.

((The next morning))

Karim slowly woke up, his head throbbing. He kept his eyes slammed shut. It must have been midday because the light was killing him through his eyelids. He rolled onto his stomach and grass rubbed against his face. _Wait... Grass. Where am I?_ he thought, opening his eyes slowly. Sure enough, he was outside. Karim sat up, making his head throb even more, shielding his eyes from the sunlight sneaking through the tree branches. Squinting his eyes, his vision came into focus a little more, but it was still blurry. He could make out trees... and that's basically it. Apart from Kirk, Tommy, and River laying next to him, still asleep.

Karim picked up a stick next to his leg and poked Kirk with it, hard, in the side. Kirk awoke with a start, "F*ck! What the hell mom!... Oh, right," Kirk stood up, stretching his arms out. He was calm for a few seconds as he looked out at the forest, then his facial expression went from relaxed to a mix of surprise and suspicion. Kirk kicked Tommy, who also woke up with a small jump. Karim shook River to wake her up.

"Wait... This is definitely not where I fell asleep last night. I think," Tommy said, trying to remember as he stood up.

"Last thing I remember is... beer pong with Karim. Wait, River, you didn't drink that much, right? Where are we?" Kirk asked walking over towards her.

River shrugged while shaking her head in reply. She looked down at the ground by Kirk's feet and saw a piece of paper. She pointed at it and Tommy grabbed it. "_You're in the woods, morons. _Is this serious?" Tommy asked after reading the note that was more than likely left by Tyler.

Karim reached for one of his Pokéballs, letting out his Vibrava. "What the-!?" he yelled in surprise, seeing his Pokémon. His Vibrava was a different color. It was completely hot pink. His Vibrava fluttered its wings but could only hover, the paint was too heavy for flight.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Tommy said, letting out all three of his, and sure enough. They were all hot pink in color too. "I can't believe this! We're lost in the middle of nowhere with no help from our Pokémon and no directions! AND no food!" Tommy said, as he put his hands in his pockets, feeling something in one of them. He took it out and unfolded the piece of paper. On it was a crude drawing. In one corner was four circles with X's for eyes and their tongues hanging out. A dashed line twisted around a few landmarks and led back to the Beach House. And drawn everywhere else was a vague concept of the landscape. "It's a map! Alright!"

"Which way?" Karim asked, using both of his hands to shield his eyes from the sun. Tommy glanced around, trying to line up his surroundings with what the map showed.

"Uhhmm... This way," Tommy replied, beginning to walk, putting the map back into his pocket.

"Relax dawg. Ain't no way some woods is gonna scare us," Kirk reassured as the group started after Tommy.

The woods were thick, and wet. Roots were unearthed all over the place, making it hard to walk. And Pokémon scurried around from time to time, making noises off in the distances at random intervals.

"What is that?" Karim said, hearing a loud buzzing noise from above them.

River pointed into the air, a look of shock on her face before she began sprinting away. The guys looked where she pointed, seeing a swarm of Beedrill bearing down at them. "Shit! I ain't bein' no bug bait! Alls I gotta do is be faster than one of you!" Kirk yelled, high-tailing it after River. Karim and Tommy following suit.

"That's for an Ursaring or Beartic you dick!" Tommy yelled after him.

***...***

Tyler was sitting at the bar in the Beach House, wearing just a faded purple colored bathrobe with different colored, steaming coffee mugs on it. He was eating his Froot Loops and reading the sports section in the paper to see if his team was mentioned at all. Behind him were the bodies of countless students, still passed out from party, sleeping. This was a usual for the house after a Beach House party.

Some random girl stepped through the sea of bodies, coming to the bar. "Hi Tyler."

"Hi..." he replied awkwardly, mid-chew.

She grabbed herself a water from the fridge, navigating through everyone again. Turning around and waving at Tyler, "Bye Tyler."

"Bye..." he said nervously, having no idea who that was or where she came from.

***...***

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kirk asked Tommy, after about a half hour of walking and not hitting the first 'landmark' on the map. All of them had survived the Beedrill attack unscathed, besides Tommy tripping on a root and falling into the creak that they had been following. He had a cut on his cheek from a rock in the water and his clothes were drenched.

"Yea man, I'm positive. See the creak is on the map and we've been following it the whole time," Tommy replied. "This giant rock, or whatever it is shouldn't be too far away."

"Let me check the map," Karim said blankly, feeling his abilities to read the map would be better than that of Tommy's.

"I'm 100% sure bro, no need," Tommy felt the need to take charge, as if it were his duty to get them out of this. "Trust me guys, I got this. I am the _nerd_ after all this week..."

"At least you're not 'El Capitan's' houseboy..." Kirk muttered under his breathe.

"Well my Pokémon are pi-...oh yea."

***...***

Megan stirred in her sleep. Something was going on, and it was loud. She slowly opened her eyes, taking in the scene. Tyler was staring at her, making her jump back, clutching her chest. "Oh Arceus... it's just a poster," she said to herself, sighing in relief. _Wait a minute... I'm in Tyler's room... On his waterbed..._ she thought.

"HEEYAH!" came someone's voice, followed by a loud bang, making her jump and the water bed roll underneath her. _This is quite comfy though. _Still wearing her clothes from the night before, she got up to see what the yell was. Then there was a sound as if someone was getting punched rapidly. She hurried after the sound, going through the main party room and into one of the side rooms. It was Tyler's workout room. He was wearing just sweatpants, and was quite sweaty, swinging around nun-chuks like a mad man, "WOO-YAAAH!" he yelled as he pushed his arms out in front of him, the nun-chuks fulled extended between them.

"Tyler," she called. He showed no recognition to her voice, dropping the nun-chuks and giving a one-two punch to one of his punching bags and then kicking it hard, sending it across the room along its path on the ceiling. "Tyler!" she yelled this time.

Tyler jumped, turning around slowly, "Arceus, Megan! Couldn't you have just said my name instead of yelling it?"

"I did, you didn't hear me," she said with a smile. Tyler snorted, returning to his workout. "I need to ask you something..."

"Not now chief. I'm in the f*ckin' zone," he replied without looking back, facing the second punching bag.

"Why was I in your room... in your bed!?" she demanded, walking right up to him.

"It was either there or the floor. It's called a favor."

"You... picked me up while I was sleeping?"

"When I woke up before my Froot Loops, yea,"

"Oh... So we didn't...?"

"I wi-.. Of course not," he said slyly, beginning to punch the bag again.

Megan blushed, having caught the first bit, "Oh... I don't know what to say."

"How about 'you're welcome'?"

"You're... welcome?" she said unsure.

"Thank you!" he said, turning to her with a smile.

***...***

"How long have we been out here? It seems like it's been hours," Tommy complained.

"58 minutes," Karim stated, looking at his Pokégear. His head was still throbbing. They had tried using them earlier, but there wasn't any service where they were to make a call or Pokégear-GPS their location.

"Where are we?" Kirk asked.

"I believe that is the second landmark," Tommy replied, pointing at a very tall tree on the other side of the river.

"We ain't even hit the first one!"

River tugged Kirk's arm and showed him her Pokégear, she had written: _Give Karim the map_. "Hey dawg, lemme take a look at that map right quick," Kirk said, taking a step towards Tommy with his hand out-stretched.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with the map?" Tommy asked them, stopping in his tracks to face his teammates.

"Because we tired of bein' your trail donkeys! Actin' like you some one-man-GPS. Goddammit! We lost! We f*ckin' super lost man! Tell him Karim, tell him what time it is!" Kirk yelled, very frustrated at his teammate.

"I don't believe you people!" Tommy exclaimed, taken aback.

"Give me the map," Karim stated, his voice as dead as always.

"Dawg! We sick of walkin' around like a Pidgey with its head cut off!" Kirk yelled.

"Give it to me, now."

"No! I'm leading the way!" Tommy shouted. He and Kirk began yelling at one another, neither's words very audible.

"CHILL!" River screamed, her face was red and looked stressed out. The three guys shut up instantly. All heads turned to her, different expressions of surprise on their faces.

"You... talked," Tommy stated.

"You should more often, you gotta sexy voice," Kirk complimented her with a wink.

"Alright, enough from the peanut gallery. Into the water, we gotta cross here," Tommy said, striding into the running river.

"We're going the wrong way," Karim said.

"Alright! Now that's enough of this insubordination!" Kirk yelled, making Tommy stop and turn around. "If the machine breaks down. We break down," he began walking up towards Tommy. "Hey man, you know how in his first year in the Elite Four, Bruno was real thick, kinda puffy? And then his second year, he was all shredded up? That's how you look right now man."

Tommy pulled in head back a little bit in surprise at the sudden compliment, looking at his arms, flexing them to see his muscle tone, "Oh. Well-"

"Not his first year in, but the second."

"-thanks."

"Yeaaa, when he was cut up!"

"Well yea, that's what I'm goin' for, mainly for the ladies-"

"Come on dude. You more shredded than an Oddish salad man... What's the secret dude?"

Tommy looked on with suspicion, Kirk being much bigger, and more muscular than he, "...Just lifting and eating ri-"

"Really? Cause I'm tryin' to come up a little.. but, it's tough, man. Any tips?"

"What?"

"Any tips ya got?"

Tommy looked up to think, "Well, you gotta eat a lot of protein and-"

"Give me that goddamn map!" Kirk yelled, snatching the map from Tommy's hand, walking back to Karim and River quickly.

"Hey!" Tommy screamed, reaching for Kirk.

"F*ck you!" Kirk turned his torso halfway around quickly then back as he yelled.

"That's bullshit! A pussy move!"

"We just gettin' a second opinion, doc. What it is Karim? Tell us where we really at," Kirk said, handing the map to Karim.

He studied it briefly before saying, "We've been going the wrong direction."

"Son of a bitch..." Kirk almost whispered, turning to Tommy.

"You were holding it sideways," Karim said.

"...There's no way! Guys, we're supposed to be a unit!" Tommy replied.

"Suuck my unit... We headin' back. T_he right way_," Kirk said, following Karim as he walked off with River.

* * *

**AN: There it is guys! Longest chapter yet. This was a ton of fun writing, and surprisingly took me not too long at all the couple times I worked on it. A lot of swearing towards the end, but desperate times man... xD How'd you like everything? Hit up that review button, I greatly appreciate them. A lot 3**

**Obvs the next chapter is gonna finish up this scene and possibly have an unexpected twist :3**

**Broski**


	11. Noodle up a Magikarp

**Disclaimer: same as on Chapter 2**

* * *

Coach Barkley was reclining in his big leather swivel chair in his office. He was looking on his computer at the preseason rankings once again, snorting at the thought that his team was only ranked #13 of all the regions, they had lost four spots in the rankings between the end of the last year and now. Marshall closed the website, disgusted at the site as he rubbed his forehead. There was a knock at the door and before he could respond, Steven Heigel, the Dean of Students, walked in. Heigel was around the same height as Barkley, but much skinnier, with his dark brown hair gelled back, and sporting one of his countless suits.

"What the hell are you doing in my office, Heigel?" Barkley questioned the dean as he sat down on the other side of his desk. The athletic director, Daniel Bell, entered the office as well, closing the door. "What's going on Bell?"

"Listen f*ckstick, I'm incredibly busy, so why don't you spit it out, instead of marching me around kingdom come," Bell said to Heigel, himself looking furious.

"Well, thank you for the warm welcome, gentlemen. I'd like to speak with you about two of your players and their... actions of last night," Heigel stated, earning a suspicious look from the both of them.

***...***

The members of the team that weren't lost in the woods were slowly gathering at the practice field on the beach for an 'extracurricular' practice hosted by Tyler. It was 2pm, around the time when a few of them were waking up from last night's activities. Tyler, Barry, Megan, Freddie, and Colin were the first four there. Freddie was sporting his usual bag of candy, today it was Swedish Fish.

"How can you eat so much candy Fred?" Megan asked the sophomore.

"I have to, otherwise it's just.. hard to function," he replied with a laugh.

"Have you ever ate too much?"

"Allll the time."

"Then what?"

"Ehhh... Let's just say I'm like a Pokémon using Agility," he laughed again.

"Tyler what is this for again?" the senior, Colin, asked him.

Tyler turned his head to look at Colin quickly, "Just a little friendly, off the field competition," he replied with his usual smirk.

"We're still on the field..." Megan pointed out.

Tyler looked down, they were standing in the center circle of the field. "Well we won't be in a few minutes!" he shot back. His skin was still glistening from his morning workout a few minutes ago.

Freddie began walking away, saying he was going to throw away his now empty bag. "You finished all that just now?" Colin asked, but earning no reply. The rest of the team showed up over the next couple minutes. As the last arrival got into the center circle, Tyler began:

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm sure you're all aware that the four freshmen are- Wait a minute... Where's Nyx and Remmy?"

***...***

"Alright, that's the second landmark!" Tommy exclaimed as the four of them came into view of an extremely tall tree that was on the other side of the river as them. Kirk, River, and Karim just glared at him as they continued walking, Tommy looking down after seeing their stares.

Kirk checked his Pokégear, it was 2:15pm. "Alright, I think it's time for some grub. Y'all might be in for a treat... Back before the war broke down I was a saucier down in Vermilion. I bet I could pick up some of them berries, yee... Noodle some Maaaagikarp out the patty, yo. I made us some crabapples, for dessert now, yea! Hell yeah, HAAH!"

The other three stopped, turning to look at Kirk, Tommy and River with a 'what the hell' expression. "Dude... what did you just say?" Tommy asked first.

"What war?" Karim questioned blankly.

"Seriously, just... what?"

"I gets excited about my foods man. So we takin a break or what? I'm sure you guys are starving," Kirk said, sitting down on a large rock.

"Yea I guess we could find something real quick, I kinda want to get back you know... before tomorrow," Tommy replied, beginning to scan the area for something edible.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Really. Really? Monday. School starts? Ring a bell?"

"Oh. That," Kirk shrugged, "Ain't nuthin' but a thang."

***...***

"You've got to be shitting me, Heigel!" Bell protested, slamming his fist down on Barkley's desk.

"Whatever happened to looking the other way when it comes to this kind of stuff?" Barkley asked, rubbing his face with his palms.

"Oh I'm well aware of many of the team's _unwritten agreements_, but this was the last straw. Especially when it's all over Youtube," Heigel said smugly as he opened the door to leave. "Oh and one more thing... good luck this year," he added with a hint of sarcasm before closing the door behind him, walking out with a smirk.

***...***

Kirk held up his end of the bargain, having 'noodled' up a Magikarp for a snack. After the freshmen had eaten, they kept on trekking, following Tyler's map. "According to this we should be about three-quarters the way there," Tommy said as he looked over Karim's shoulder at the map.

"How you know that how you sure?" Kirk replied, stepping over a very large root.

"I looked at the map..."

"Riight. I wonder how they got us way out here in the middle-of-nowhere, there's no way they could've driven somebody's truck or somethin'."

"Possibly had one of their Flying types fly us out here, I don't really know or care, I just want to relax when we get back," Tommy said as he quickened his pace with Karim's.

Kirk hung back a little bit, until he was walking next to River, "Come on sweet-cheeks, gotta catch up. How're you holdin' up?" A hint of red appeared on her cheeks as she gave him a thumb's-up.

"There's the beach!" Tommy yelled as he looked past the last few trees and saw the blue-green of the ocean. Kirk and River jogged up to catch up with Tommy and Karim, who were now standing on the edge of a very tall dune, looking down to the beaches. Tommy was looking to the left, way off in the distance he could make out the arena. "There's the arena, probably another hour or less walk and we're home."

"This is steep," Karim stated blankly, looking down the dune. It was quite a way's down and had sharp angle.

"Race ya," Kirk said, giving Tommy and Karim slaps on the back. Karim jumped at the force, his heels slipping forward. He began to fall down the dune, yelling profanities at Kirk as he rolled and bounced down the dune. "Nah man, you're doin' it wrong!" Kirk jumped down, sliding down with ease, as he had done this before as a kid back in Vermilion City's beaches. River wasn't so quick to jump down, she was analyzing the situation and her surrounding in her head. Tommy jumped down next after making sure she wasn't frightened.

Kirk skidded to a stop at the bottom, spraying sand at Karim who was currently spitting out sand. Tommy landed next to them a few seconds later, rubbing his back from the friction. Kirk looked up to see where River was and saw her walking down a large flight of stairs that was only a few meters from where they had jumped down, commenting, "Oh."

***...***

"Come on Char, you couldn't hit the ball if your life depended on it!" Tyler yelled at his teammate as she missed the volleyball yet again. His original plan was to have the team work with their Pokémon and potentially get a battle in or two, but instead they wound up playing beach volleyball.

Charlotte glared at the captain through the net, getting ready for Tyler's team's next serve. Megan served the ball, sending it to Colin who bumped it up with ease. Charlotte moved towards the net, getting ready as Shane set it for her. She jumped up, her eyes quickly scanning for Tyler, spiking the ball right at him. It struck him in the chest, and Barry dove for it, hitting the ball with his forearm, sending it flying out of bounds. Charlotte smiled smugly, flipping her light chocolate hair to the side with her hand.

"That was just luck!" Tyler said loudly. Freddie tossed the ball over to Colin, whose turn it was to serve. As he threw it into the air, every single one of their Pokégears beeped. Tyler ignored the ball as it flew past him, being the first to check his. "Oh crap..." he stated, looking at it.

"What is it?" Megan asked, walking next to him to look at his Pokégear. It read: _All of you in my office, NOW!_

"Let's go, let's go!" Tyler yelled clapping his hands loudly running back and forth to his teammates as they grabbed their belongings they had set down by the net poles.

***...***

"Oh hey, I've got service again," Tommy said the four freshmen's Pokégears beeped. They all checked it and read the same message.

"Heh.. It's time to man up. And I ain't gonna sugar-coat it," Kirk commented, seeing Tommy and River's concerned faces.

The four of them started hustling, jogging in the firmer sand near the water as they neared Tyler's house. A few minutes later they arrived at the arena, entering one the side entrances for 'authorized personnel' only, fitting the label. They were panting and visibly exhausted as they opened the door to the locker room. It was carpeted in navy blue, with the Humilau High logo in the middle of the room. The lockers were wood stations, hosting a cupboard and hanging rack for coats, jerseys and the like with their names imprinted above.

The team was standing in a semi-circle with Coach Barkley, Sanders, and Michaels in front of them. The three coaches turned around as the door opened. "Where the hell... and what the hell, have you four been at and doing?" Barkley commented as the freshmen lined up at then end with the rest of their team.

"It's a long story..." Tommy replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Barkley scowled at them before turning to the rest of the team. "As I was saying, the reason I've called you all here is because of two of your teammates _actions _from last night. Would any of you care to enlighten me on the matter?"

"Who was it Coach?" Freddie asked, mid-chew of yet another bag of candy, this time M&M's.

"Well gee Fred. Take a look around the room, and tell me who's missing," Barkley sneered in reply. The team looked around to see who was missing, all of them recognizing Nyx and Tyson were gone. "Somebody better tell me, or there'll be extra running come tomorrow's practice... (silence) Anyone?" (more silence)

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Kirk commented.

"It was Nyx and Tyson, Coach!" Tyler blurted out.

Marshall nearly face-palmed at his top recruit and captain's remarks, "Yes... Thank you. Tyler... Well since none of you are clearly not going to whistle blow, I'll just tell you about your teammates' actions." Daniel Bell and Steven Heigel came out of Barkley's office right then, Bell looking infuriated as ever.

The athletic director walked up to Marshall, putting his hand on Marshall's shoulder, whispering to him, "This is some bullshit, but I'll see what I can do about the situation." And with that he walked out, closing the door hard behind him. Heigel stopped abruptly at the door being closed in front of him, giving a bow with his arm under his chest as he exited after Bell.

Barkley narrowed his eyes in disgust before turning back to his team, "Anyone want to help me understand why Nyx did a magic trick, setting a student on fire and sending her to the hospital? And why Tyson was found, passed out drunk, _naked_ in the Office of Admissions in a pile of puke? Hmm?!" Everyone in the room's eyes widened, silence yet again. The silence was broken as a small chuckle was heard. "You think something's f*cking funny, Lazarus?!"

Kirk's body went to stone, his face with a very serious expression, "No sir. Nothing at all."

"Damn right nothing is funny. You all do realize that they're kicked off the team? AND the school? Just wait til the press finds out about this one... There goes one of our three seniors and a very promising sophomore. If I find out that any one of you do something this stupid, I'm giving you the broom myself! Is that understood!?"

"Yes Coach!" the team echoed.

"Good. Now we have some serious work to put in this week. Yes, our first game may be against a notoriously bad team, but everyone is going to think it is a trap game for us. We're going to shove that down their throats, and obliterate Aspertia. I want you all to think hard about how you're going to step up from this loss. I'll see you tomorrow after class."

* * *

**AN: Throwing a wrench into the works of the team with the expels. What's the athletic director Bell have brewing in his mind? What do the freshmen still have in store for the remainder of Hell Week? All this and more in the next update! Special shoutouts to Jarl Josef Windcaller for helping out with some ideas and "being quite the friend, sir" xD , Fizzy Starburst for being awesome , and Jjun, Nightfall00, and Storm229 for constant comments :)**

**Hit up the review button, I love feedback :D**

**~Broski**


	12. The Unidentified Pokémon Trainer

**Disclaimer: same as on Chapter 2**

* * *

"Good morning class, I'm the Pokémon Health I and II instructor, Franz Bond, we'll start today with a roll call... Amano?..." It was Monday morning, the day classes resume for the new school year. Tommy looked around the classroom, seeing if he recognized anyone. He saw one of his buddies from his hometown, giving him a head tilt up to say hey. River was in his class and that was it for people he knew. "Lazarus?..." No one in the room replied. Bond repeated himself, again there was silence. "No Lazarus, he will be missing out on my amazing knowledge," he commented to himself, resuming the roll call.

Tommy was shaking his head at the fact that Kirk was skipping class on the first day, thinking to himself that he was probably still in bed. When the teacher got to Stone he replied with a 'here'. Shortly after roll was taken the door opened and a student walked in. Looking up, Tommy noted that it wasn't Kirk. He also noted it was a very attractive girl.

She was rather tall at about 5'8 and was wearing dark blue denim shorts, a blank tank top under a white zip-up jacket, and black converse shoes. "And your name, miss?" Bond asked her as she stood in the doorway. Steven Heigel stepped passed her, telling Professor Bond something in a hushed tone. After he finished speaking with Bond, he turned to walk out, giving the girl a look with narrowed eyes, with a barely noticeable shake of the head. "Class, this is Devon Kelly, she is a _transfer_ student from Opelucid High. Even though most of you don't know each other, help her feel at home as well... Alright to start off here is the syllabus..."

Tommy was not paying attention to what Mr. Bond was saying, instead, glancing at this Devon girl. As she walked past, he saw that she had straight black hair with a side fringe that went to her mid-back, storm gray eyes, and sun-kissed skin with a nice athletic body. She sat in a desk a few seats back from him. Tommy took the syllabus from the student in front of him and passed the rest back, groaning to himself as the class began.

After a few more classes, Tommy sighed to himself, having gotten no homework thus far. He hoped the same was happening to the rest of the team, remembering he had to do their homework this week. It was now lunch time, and he went into the cafeteria. Students were jam packed into the large room, nearly every table was full and the line to get food was nearly to the door. Thinking he'd wait for it to die down he looked around the room for his friends. He spotted Devon from his Health class sitting at a table with some girls towards the middle of the room, she had no problem adapting well, he thought to himself. After a few more seconds scanning he found Kirk (to his surprise) at a table with Freddie, River, Shane, and Eavan.

"Hey guys," he said, taking a seat at their table.

"Sup young fresh?" Kirk asked him, giving him a bro-shake.

"You're lucky you skipped today, Health was boring as crap dude. I can't wait til I can skip too."

"Oh we got the same class together? No shit, hah!" Kirk chuckled to himself. He hadn't even looked at his class schedule other than to see what time lunch was.

"Whose brownies?" Tommy asked, noticing the large plastic container in the center of the table.

"I made em earlier, help yourself man," Shane said, pushing them towards the freshman.

"YOU made those?" a girl sitting next to Shane asked him, a smile on her face.

"Yea babe, one of my specialties," he grinned back, pulling them from Tommy before he could grab one, offering them to the girl. "Oh, guys, this is Rebecca, by the way."

Eavan rolled her eyes at the fellow junior, "You mean she's your girl of the da-" she began.

"Attention everyone!" a voice boomed from a megaphone at the doors coming in. "Tyler Du-tshshsh ((static)) is entering the cafeteria!" Tyler said as he lowered his megaphone, earning some cheers and applause from the students, many getting up to greet him.

"Does he bring that megaphone everywhere?" Tommy asked his teammates.

"Yepp. And this is how he enters the cafe every time," Eavan replied blankly.

"I think it's pretty cool, I wish I could do that and get applause," Freddie stated, taking a large bite from a brownie.

Tyler was flanked with Barry, Megan, Colin, and Harper as he walked through the crowd. "Move it... Move it!" he said annoyed, pushing past a student to get to the table the rest of the team was at. "What's the word team?"

"Man.. that was some stupid shit, gimme that," Kirk said, taking the megaphone from him, standing on top of the table. "Showtime baby," he said to himself before speaking into the megaphone, "The unidentified Pokémon Trainer has _already been_ in the building! Standing at six feet, 195 pounds of _pure shredded_ muscle, brothers hide your sisters, that's what I'm talkin' about baby. What's up Humilau Highhhh!?" Kirk finished his little speech with his arm in the arm and nodding his head quickly with a smirk.

"Who are you?" some random guy asked with narrowed eyes.

"What a weirdo," the Rebecca girl commented, getting up to leave, Shane calling after her.

Kirk spoke again into the megaphone, "Y'all just wait til this Saturday. All you's gotta know... is that I'm the shit, and y'all about to smell it. Lightin' it up in the arena baby. Now that's what I'm talki-" Tyler grabbed the megaphone back from his teammate, glaring at the freshmen. He pulled him down from the table, holding his shirt tightly.

"You ever grab my megaphone again, I'll kick you square in the nuts," Tyler whispered to Kirk, letting him go. He turned around to go to his own table, reserved in the middle of the room. There was a guy with his back to Tyler hitting on Megan, "Can I help you, _bromigo_?" he said into the megaphone, putting it next to the guy's ear. He shuddered at the loudness of it, and walked away quickly.

Tyler and the four teammates he walked in with went and sat down at their table. "Hey Tyler, you ever get Karim's list?" Harper asked, talking about the hazing the captain sent Karim on.

"That's riiight. Eh, screw it, I don't really care. But if he did it, more props to the shy guy," Tyler replied, reclining in his chair with his feet on the table. He turned to his aquamarine blue haired teammate, "Don't even give them the time of day, they only like you cause you're smoking hot and on the battling team."

Megan's usual smile appeared, replying, "Oh don't worry, he was on the _extreme race team_..." All heads at the table turned to face her.

"What gaul," Harper commented, stretching out 'gaul', "I bet the loser thinks he's hot stuff."

"Did you slam the door?" Colin asked.

"It was never open," she laughed in reply.

"Atta girl. So guys, I heard from Coach that Bell hooked us up with two new replacements for Nyx and Remmy," Tyler added while nodding his head with a smile.

"When do we meet them?" Colin questioned.

"Today's practice."

* * *

**AN: Soo sorry for the delay on this one guys, and it's rather short :/ real life has been a killer lately with school, the holiday several weeks ago, and just everything that I have going on at the moment. Thankfully I just finished off this semester so that's a bonus. I can't tell you how many times I sat down trying to write this and my mind was just blank. **

**But I do hope you enjoy this update, I got a good laugh in while writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated :D**

**Devon Kelly is the OC of Sandgem.**


End file.
